TUFF Digimon
by rjmiyaki
Summary: The digidestined are stuck in a world where chaos from supervillains must be stopped by TUFF. After their first days in Petropolis, the digidestined become secret agents of TUFF, and now are in the wacky adventures of fighting crime. The episodes won't be in order.
1. Purr-fect visitors

Just an idea if Digimon meets T.U.F.F. Puppy.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or T.U.F.F. Puppy**

The digidestined and digimon awaken to be surrounded on animals, everyone jumped.

"Ahh! Weird animals!" Tai said. "No offense."

"We're in a world of animals?" Kari said.

"And I think seeing humans here is a little bit creepy." Izzy said. They heard a siren, and a car pulled up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" A dog with a shirt, but with out pants yelled.

"He's not even wearing pants." Matt said, covering T.K.'s eyes.

"Dudley! They're just children!" A female cat came out.

"But they're human!" The dog named Dudley said.

"Yeah. I doubt that they could be apart of some fiendish league." The cat said.

"Whatever, I'm still getting the bazooka out." Dudley said, getting a giant bazooka.

"Is it me, or is that dog is crazy!?" Gatomon said.

"I know. He's my partner, Dudley. And I'm Kitty." The cat named Kitty said. "What's your name?"

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Really? Wow. That's a pretty weird name here. We're secret agents." Kitty said. "We just need to take you back to T.U.F.F. so we can ask you guys some questions."

"Uh...How're going to get back to this TUFF?" Joe said. Kitty pushed a button, and the car expanded.

"Now that's cool!" Agumon said.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside at all times, and be sure to cover yourselves with pillows, cause Dudley can become a crazy driver with new guests in the car." Kitty said.

"How crazy?" Kari said. At a building that has floors with the letters of T.U.F.F., the mobile was driving up, with a tree on it, and birds pecking Dudley's head, and mailboxes in the seats. "Oh...That crazy..."

"I think I'm going to be sick." T.K. said.

* * *

Inside TUFF, they went to the offices, that the chief is in.

"Here's the office. Make yourselves like home, cause we're still trying to figure out how to get you home." Kitty said. "Keswick's probably working on something. He's the brains of TUFF."

"And howdy d-d-d-do humans?" An unknown animal came in, stuttering on do.

"What is he?" Tai said.

"We don't know." Dudley said.

"Well it's complicated, but for now, you can g-g-g-go see the chief." Keswick said.

"Doesn't Dudley ever wear pants?" Kari whispered to Keswick.

"No." Keswick replied, shaking, then yelled, and ran away.

"Okay. What was that all about?" Kari said.

"Keswick has a fear of girls." Kitty said.

"That's hurtful." Gatomon said. They all went into the office.

"Uh...Where's the chief?" Tai said.

"I'm here!" a voice said, jumping. A machine came to the front of the desk, and a image came on, showing a flea.

"So...he's a flea?" Mimi said.

"Yep. Name's Herbert Dumbrowski, but call me Chief." Chief said. "Now could you tell me, where did you came from? Intel told us that you fell from the sky."

"You mean the reports?" T.K. said.

"No, agent Intel told us. He just saw you falling from the sky." Chief said.

"Okay then. Is this an actual world of animals?" Tai said.

"Well, yeah basically." Chief said. Then an evil laugh came on the screen.

"Greetings TUFF! It is I, Snaptrap!" A rat known as Snaptrap said.

"Oh! A rat! Dinner time!" Gatomon said.

"Humans!? Oh now this changes everything! We've got us someone to kidnap!" Snaptrap said.

"I thought the plan was to steal gumballs from the gumball machine?" Another rat with a english accent said.

"No! That's...That's not the plan!" Snaptrap said.

"He's a bad liar." Kari said.

"Well, now the new plan, is to kidnap the humans! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Snaptrap laughed evilly. "Larry! Get the bags ready!"

"Sorry, I sold them to pay off our loan." The rat with glasses, and a nerdy wear.

"Not the bags!" Snaptrap yelled. He then blasted him. "Sorry you have to see that. Snaptrap out!" The monitor turned off.

"Agents! We're going on red alert. Protect the newly humans at all cost!" Chief said.

"Oh, thank you chief." Mimi said.

"Chief! Quacky is on!" Dudley said.

"Forget them! Our new priority is to turn on to channel 7!" Chief said.

"So you're forgetting us then!?" Kari yelled.

"Pretty much!" Dudley said turning on to Quacky.

"Alright then." Tai said. "Come on guys. Let's get going." Then he noticed that Kari and T.K. were gone. "Kari? T.K.?"

"Hold on Tai! The Sharing Moose is about to say something." Kari said in front of the screen.

"And never forget. Do not commit internet fraud." The Sharing Moose said.

"Not that you psycho!" Quacky said.

"Oh, right. Don't forget to share." The Sharing Moose said.

"Alright then! By the way. You have something blinking on your ankle." Quacky said. There was a ankle bracelet on the Sharing Moose, which said JAIL. "We'll be right back, after these messages! Quack! Quack!"

"Boy! That was great Quacky!" Dudley said.

"Yeah! This planet has good TV shows!" T.K. said. Tai and Matt were squinting at them. "What?"

"Anyway, Agent's Puppy and Katswell, I'm assigning you to protection of these children." Chief said. "In the meantime, I'll just relax here reading, 'Romantic on Cinnamon.' I mean 'Death on Barrage!'

"Ok. So what will we do first?" Kari said.

"Well, let's first start off by going back to my place." Kitty said.

* * *

They were driving back to Kitty's place. Her apartment is shaped like a cat.

"I think I like this apartment!" Gatomon said.

"I can see that girlfriend." Kitty said. They went inside and her place is real secure from what it looks like.

"Wow. A lot of items you have. How much money is this?" T.K. said.

"Well, never mind that. This place is totally secure." Kitty said, as she turned off the lights. Alarm Lasers were everywhere.

"Wow. This really is cool." Izzy said.

"Speaking of cool, I need to open a window." Kari said. She opened a window, and a rope came down a snatched her.

"Ah! Kari!" Tai yelled.

"Snaptrap is here!" Kitty yelled. "Turning on defense system!" She flicked a switch, and most of the weapons were cut off. "What happened to the weapons?"

"Well, someone didn't play with them, if that's what you're asking." Dudley said.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

"Ha! We've got a human!" An alligator said.

"But only 1. Let's snatch the other ones." Snaptrap said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Agent's Puppy and Katswell is down there." The english rat said.

"Besides. We can get lot's of ransom out of this little girl." The alligator said.

"Yeah! That's what I'm thinking." Snaptrap said. "I wasn't thinking of dressing her up in fairy costumes." Kari was looking at him weirdly.

* * *

The next day...

"Chief! We have a problem!" Kitty said, as they came in. "Snaptrap caught Kari!"

"And it wasn't because of me!" Dudley said. They were looking at him angrily. The monitor came on.

"Hello TUFF agents! I have something you want here." Snaptrap said.

"You mean my sister!?" Tai said.

"Well, her, and to the fact I came in and got a nice froster I stole from you guys." Snaptrap said.

"NOOOO! You fiend!" Dudley said. "Guys! We have to save Froasty!" They had "Really?" Faces on them. "I mean, Karo."

"Kari!" Tai said.

"If you don't meet my demands of this little girl here..." Snaptrap said, bringing Kari on the monitor. "I'll throw her in the shark pit!"

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

"In the shark pit!?" Kari yelled.

"Oh, wait. That's for the president." Snaptrap said. "I mean Larry! Why didn't you change this!?"

"You're so concentrated on shark pits." Larry said.

"How about I throw you into the shark pit!?" Snaptrap yelled, as he opened a panel under Larry, and sharks attacked him. "Snaptrap out!" The monitor shut off.

"Guys! We have to save Kari!" Tai yelled.

"Don't worry Tai. We'll get every agent available on the job." Chief said.

"Where is he exactly?" Izzy said.

"He's by the bus station in Main Street." Keswick said.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell, go to DOOM!" Chief said.

"I thought you said every agent?" Mimi said.

"Yeah. The rest of the agents are at a mocker's game." Chief said.

"There's a mocker's game!? Then what are we waiting for!?" Keswick said.

* * *

At DOOM

"What do you think suits you the best?" Snaptrap said, holding dresses.

"Uh...Neither. I'm not the fairy type." Kari said.

"It's not for you. It's for me. I'm thinking of disguises!" Snaptrap said. "Me and the rest of the super villains in town are thinking of splitting the ransom."

"How much?" Kari said.

"It's super large! $500!" Snaptrap said.

"Not really that large in my opinion." Kari said.

"Uh...I mean $5...million! $5 Million!" Snaptrap said.

"I'm here!" A voice said. What looks like a booby came through the door.

"A booby? I thought they were extinct like 5 million years ago." Kari said.

"You take that back, or face my blue bottomed fury! I'm Birdbrain by the way." The bird said.

"Hello! Chameleon in!" A voice said. What looks like a chameleon came in wearing some sort of bionic suit. "Oh, is this the little girl? She looks like she hasn't slept in days."

"That's because I've been captured by super villains, and held hostage!" Kari said.

"Well, excuse me for having a bad attitude." Chameleon said. "Mealworm!" He stretched his tongue out to a worm.

"Anyway...Can I go home now?" Kari said. "I'm pretty sure Tai won't like it if I'm late for my...piano lessons."

"Sure! We'd love to." Snaptrap said.

"NO!" Birdbrain yelled.

"I think we should." Chameleon said, flashing and turned into Kari. "Ooh! I look pretty! Like a pretty Japanese school girl."

"That's because I am." Kari said.

"Ooh! Even better!" Chameleon said. "Anyway, I'm off! Girlish thing, Hibachi, Konichiwa."

* * *

At the entrance of DOOM

"This is DOOM? A launder mat?" Tai said.

"Yeah. It's their day job basically." Kitty said.

"Job as a launder mat, but a super villain too." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. Anyway. Let's head in! I'll get the bazooka ready!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, Kari's in there! We might hurt her!" Matt said.

"Well, I'm just getting the Bazooka ready." Dudley said. He kicked the door down. They went through the door, and met Kari running away.

"Kari! How'd you escaped!?" Tai said. Kari then ran past them, and went through the door. "Kari? Where are you going?" They saw Snaptrap, and Birdbrain down the hall. "Run!" They all ran out of there. Kari was at the front door.

"Kari! What are you waiting for?" Gatomon said. "Let's go!" Suddenly, a cage formed around them.

"Uh...Kari. A little help?" Kitty said.

"Nope!" "Kari" said.

"What!? Kari! Let us out of here!" Tai said. She showed a button she pushed. "What!? Kari! How could you!?"

"Because I'm not Kari! I'm the Chameleon!" Chameleon said, forming back to his form.

"Ahh! We've been tricked!" Tai said.

"Yes, and now it's time for a ransom!" Chameleon said.

"Yeah!" Snaptrap said coming through the door. "Now we demand for $500 for your safe return!"

"NO!" Birdbrain yelled. "We demand $5 million for your safe return!"

"Great! I can't believe we just got tricked like that!" Joe said.

"No problem! I got the bazooka!" Dudley said.

"Yeah, I got the shark pit all set up!" Snaptrap said, holding a button that says "Shark Pit" on it.

"No! Wait! We'll get you that ransom!" Kitty said.

"Alright! Thankfully, I have a monitor all set up here." Snaptrap said, activating a monitor in the launder mat.

* * *

Inside DOOM

"Tai and the others must be in trouble." Kari said. "What can I do?" She saw that the shark pit is still open, and she has a plan. She scooted herself to the pit, and the sharks look ready to eat. She leaned herself a little close to the pit, and a shark tried to grab her, but in slow motion, the shark grazed across the rope. Kari was free. "Yeah! I'm free! Oops. Maybe I should stay quiet..." She headed toward the door, but then thought of something. "Wait, I'm unarmed. She noticed a blaster on a desk. She grabbed it, and saw a fuse box. It says 'do not blast this for some heroic plot.' She blasted it, and the lights turned off.

"Oh! The lights turned off!" Snaptrap said. "I'm scared!'

"Oh, man up!" Birdbrain said. "And why do you even have the light blocking windows?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Snaptrap said. Unknowingly, Kari went over to Tai and the others, and tried to find a way to open the cage. There was a button under the counter that said 'Don't push this if you don't want the cage to be open.' She could read it under some light. Kari pushed it. Suddenly, the lights came on.

"FREEZE!" Birdbrain yelled.

"How'd you get the lights on?" Kari said.

"I always have a button that says, 'In case someone tries to be a hero in the dark, push this button.'" Snaptrap said.

"What's with these weirdly specific signs you put up?" Kari said.

"What? It's rude to not label things." Snaptrap said. "You're unarmed! And that cage button has a 2 minute delay!"

"Not really!" Kari said.

"Let me guess. You took the spare blaster, didn't you?" Snaptrap said.

"Yep!" Kari said, taking it out.

"Kari! Be careful! It's..." Tai began.

"...Not a toy, I get it. But I need it to save you guys!" Kari said. She noticed a crack in the ceiling above the villains. She blasted it, and ruble fell crushed them.

"Why didn't you pave the ceiling before this?" Birdbrain said.

"I didn't have enough loot, and I thought the ransom would do it." Snaptrap said. The cage opened, and Tai went over to his sister, and hugged her.

"I was worried sick!" Tai said.

"Yeah, I was." Dudley said.

"Oh, thank you Dudley." Kari said.

"I was talking to the Froster." Dudley said.

"I arrested them!" Kitty said, with the villains chained to her.

"Now that will tell you how to respect your girls!" Kari said.

* * *

At a T.U.F.F. Ceremony.

"Everyone! In honor of this fantastic arrest, I'm making Kari and her friends, honorary TUFF agents!" Chief said, trying to give Kari her medal.

"Uh...Why don't I take it?" Kari said.

"No, no! It's ok." Chief said, giving her the badge. "One down...uh...15 more to go. Ah forget it, just get them." Tai and the others received their badges. And the crowd cheered for them.

"Thanks Chief! We can help here, for as long as we can stay here!" Kari said.

"So when are we going back exactly?" Joe said.

"Uh...According to these calculations...1 year." Keswick said. The Digidestined and Digimon groaned.

"Oh, well. Who cares!?" Dudley said. "We're going to be the best friends!"

"Uh...I think you're staying here maybe a little bit longer." Keswick said.

"Why?" Tai said.

"Cause I can't work, since my defense robot is out of control!" Keswick said. "Somebody played with it!"

"It wasn't me!" Dudley said. Then the robot came after them, and threw a grenade. They all jumped at the last second(Like the end of some episodes), and posed for the camera.

* * *

**Tell me If I should continue this.**


	2. The Dogs who Cried Fish & Chilly 'Mons

**I do not own Digimon, or TUFF Puppy**

_**The Dogs who Cried Fish**_

They were all sitting in the lunch room, without Dudley and T.K., hungry for lunch.

"Ugh...I'm starving..." Gatomon said.

"Where's Dudley with lunch?" Kitty said.

"Don't count on it." Keswick said. "Last time, he bought a g-g-gold crown."

"HEY GUYS!" T.K. yelled as he came into the room, having an ice pack on his head.

"What happened T.K.?" Matt said.

"Oh, I got hurt trying to turn on the lights." T.K. said. "I can't get these on!" He was pounding his head on the light switch.

"Uh...Did he hit his head too many times?" Kari said.

"Strange thing is, I forgot after this falling into my mouth after bumping into something." T.K. said taking out a beaker.

"AHH! That's agent P-P-Pu-Puppy's brain juice sample!" Keswick said.

"Uh...Why do you have a sample of Dudley's brain juice?" Mimi said.

"Well, it's not because I'm not experimenting with him, if that's what you're thinking." Keswick said. "Anyway. According to my calculations, T.K.'s brain is going to be s-s-s-similar to Dudley's."

"So in other words, we have another agent Puppy?" Chief said.

"Yeah, we do." Keswick said.

"Hey Guys!" Dudley yelled as he came in. "Who mentioned my name?"

"Oh, T.K. drank a sample of your brain juice, and now he's like your exact twin." Tai said.

"A twin!? Yes! Finally! Someone to play fetch with!" Dudley said.

"I'm not a dog you know. I still understand that." T.K. said, chewing on a chew toy.

"Right. Anyway. I've got something!" Dudley said.

"Please be fish sandwiches." Kitty and Gatomon were hoping.

"Close. It's magic beans!" Dudley said, placing beans on the table.

"Magic beans! Wow! You spent that money on a good purpose!" T.K. said.

"Agent T.K., that's the brain juice talking. And there's no such thing as magic beans!" Chief said, flicking the beans out the window.

"Oh, yeah? That's not what the guy in the alley who sold them to me said." Dudley said.

"Agent's Puppy and T.K., you two need to get us lunch!" Chief said.

"Why T.K. too?" Matt said.

"Cause another Dudley here is bad to have while the real one is gone." Chief said.

"Um, how are we going to get lunch, when we don't even have money?" Dudley said.

"Just go find some!" Chief said, pushing a button. The floor beneath Dudley and T.K. rose, and a boot kicked them to the window. They slid down the window.

"FALLING! HITTING!" T.K. and Dudley yelled. They fell to the bottom, and they got up. "Time to go fishing." Dudley said.

* * *

They were at the Petropolis lake, on the dam.

"This is great. We can fish, then we can check the french fry traps." Dudley said, casting the line in. Down at the bottom of the lake, there was a crazy cod.

"I'm the caped cod, ruler of the undersea! Bow for me!" The Caped Cod said. "I rule you tire! And I rule you old sign. I rule everything, in terms! License Plate, feed me." Then cheese from Dudley's line came to him. "Hmm. You can learn a lot from the license plate." He ate it, and was reeled onto the surface.

"Whoa! I actually caught a fish! I rule!" Dudley said.

"We keep doing that, and we have more than we can chew." T.K. said.

"What's this? A kingdom on the surface?" Caped Cod said. "And being ruled by a dog king in a golden crown, and assistant? Surrender your kingdom, or face the wrath of the Caped Cod!"

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, but I need you to smear yourself with tarter sauce, and hop in a bun." Dudley said.

"You dare mock me!?" Caped Cod yelled. "Bow down to me, or..." He was gasping. "Can't...breathe..." Dudley grabbed him, put him in a bun, and squirted lemon juice on him. "Gah! I hate lemon juice." He hopped back into the lake.

"That was weird." T.K. said.

"And I thought the shady guy in the alley was weird." Dudley said.

"I need to make preparations for my next attack on the Dog King, and assistant." Caped Cod said, getting a goldfish bowl, and toy car. He drove out of there, and was laughing evilly. Then he got caught in a coat hanger. "I will rule you coat hanger."

"Ok, new plan." Dudley began. "I use my mom's credit card, join the fish of the month club, and wait for a month before going back to T.U.F.F." He drove the boat out of the lake, and it turned back to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. The Caped Cod followed them.

"So this is the outside world." Caped Cod said. "Wonderful! I rule you Mailbox! and I rule you vacant lot!" He caught up to the TUFF Mobile. "Beware dog king! Say Bow-ow...ow." He shot a missile at them, and it missed. The two looked in the rear mirror.

"Ah! It's the Cod in the cape, in a car, in the carpool lane!" Dudley shouted.

"How did he get past the french fry traps?" T.K. said. Another missile blew up.

"And how did he get missiles!?" Dudley shouted. He pushed various of buttons that made the TUFF Mobile dodge all of the missiles, the Caped Cod was shooting at them. They just barely made it back to the garage, and closed the door. Caped Cod saw a window cleaning platform.

* * *

"Where are they with food?" Chief said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Kari said. A horse whinnies. "Sorry agent Seabiscuit."

"Aren't there grilled cheese Keswick made?" Tai said.

"Well, I was experimenting on them, but they grew on a r-r-r-rampage, broke out of the lab, and scurried into the a-a-air ducts." Keswick replied. He ducked from a laser blast. "Oh, and they armed themselves. At this rate, they would most likely eat us!"

"Well, hopefully Dudley and T.K. comes back with food." Matt said.

"Guys! We don't have your food!" T.K. yelled, as they came into the room.

"What's your excuse this time?" Keswick said.

"We're being chased by a Cod in a cape, in a tiny car!" Dudley said.

"WITH MISSILES!" T.K. and Dudley yelled.

"That's it! We're going out to eat." Chief said. "Kitty, you're buying."

"What!?" Kitty said.

"Oh, good. We haven't ate since that cooky cod was chasing us." Dudley said.

"You two are not coming with us!" Chief yelled.

"But Chief. T.K. has to eat too!" Matt said.

"Yeah, we'll bring them a doggie bag." Chief said.

"But that cod is chasing after us!" Dudley yelled, as the elevator door shut.

"He wouldn't hop into a bun!" T.K. yelled. The Caped Cod landed on the floor they are on right now, with the window washing platform. "Ok. I think we should be safe with this high tech TUFF barrier." They covered the door with pillows. The cod rammed through the pillows.

"Please don't destroy us!" Dudley was pleading.

"You're in luck, Dog King, and assistant. I ran out of missiles." The caped cod said. "So I'll just shoot you with this rusty harpoon!" He shot it, and they avoided it. Dudley's crown fell off. "Finally! The dog king's crown!" He tried to pick it up, and put it on. "Crown's too big. Sticking with the cape." The two kicked him into a room, and shut the door, unaware what room it was.

"Yes!" Dudley yelled. Then the two looked at the label on the door.

"WEAPONS ROOM!?" T.K. yelled(In cartoon fashion) as their eyeballs were popping out. "No!" The door was blasted down. The Cod had a giant mechanical robot he was controlling.

"Any last words?" The Cod said.

"I'm warning you. There are armed Grilled Cheese in the air ducts!" T.K. said. The grilled cheese ran by them, laughing evilly, and carrying weapons.

"Most people go with, 'Please don't destroy me.' But, okay." The Cod said. He pushed a button, and the laser cannons shot at them. They dodged it. The giant laser in the middle of the armored body shot at them. They hid behind some cubicles, and the Cod shot through them. They got separated. The a giant laser shot T.K., and he was blasted back at the wall. He fell, and an anvil fell on his head.

"Stupid Grilled Cheese!" T.K. said muffled. They were laughing, and closed the air ducts. He got up, and pulled his head up from his neck. He saw Dudley still being chased by the Cod. "I've gotta save Dudley. Oh, if only this stupid brain juice would wear off already. I must focus." he saw a vending machine. "Fizzy candy! This place is awesome! Wait, that's it!" He felt around his pocket for change, and pulled out a bill. "Whoa! A $50 bill!? I could have used this to buy fish sandwiches, and maybe some magic beans." He put the bill in, but the machine rejected it. "Oh! This thing only takes $1s and $5s!? Maybe the kooky Cod has change." A laser blasted the vending machine. T.K. got out a fizzy candy package, and the Cod came up to Dudley.

"Every dog has it's day. And this is your last." The Cod said. T.K. jumped over there.

"Well, every fish has it's fizzy candy. And this is your first!" T.K. said, getting a fizzy candy.

"Is this like the grilled cheese thing? 'Cause I don't get it." The Cod said. T.K. flicked a candy into the bowl. "Mmm! Grape." The fizzyness then blinded him. "Can't see!" He fell down, and out of is fish bowl. "Well done assistant, but I will have my revenge! I will flood the city, and rule the dog king's kingdom! And furthermore..." He was gasping. "Can't...Breathe..." He went to the men's bathroom, and fell into a toilet. He went into the sewers, and went back to the lake. He went up to the surface. "Now how can I flood the city? I could seed the clouds, melt the polar ice caps, splash a lot." Then he saw a button that said, 'Flood the City.' "Or press this Flood the City button. Now the dog king and assistant will be schooled, by a fish! Haha. That's a good joke. If the License Plate was here, he would laugh." He pressed the button, and the dam fell apart, and the water were pouring out.

* * *

Back at TUFF

The elevator bell rang.

"The fish is back! And we're out of fizzy candy!" Dudley yelled.

"Help us Grilled Cheese army!" T.K. and Dudley yelled. As the door opened, they blindly blasted what was inside. It was the agents, and the bags they had fell apart.

"Holy Mackerel!" Matt yelled.

"It wasn't a Mackerel! It was a Cod in a cape!" Dudley said.

"He tried to destroy us, but I defeated him with candy, since the Grilled Cheese wouldn't help us!" T.K. said.

"Ok, most people go with, 'Sorry I made a mess.' But whatever." Patamon said. Then something beeped, and Keswick took out something, and saw a picture of the streets being flooded.

"Chief. I'm getting intel, that there isn't a cloud in the sky, but the streets are being fl-fl-flooded." Keswick said.

"There's only one possible explanation." Chief began. "Ghost rain." The agents took a step back. The TV turned on.

"This is Wolf Spitzer here with breaking news. A fish in a cape has pushed the flood the city button, and now the petropolis dam has flooded the city." The news anchor said. "In other news, the mayor is baffled, into what bone head put a flood the city button on the dam."

"They were right! There really was a fish in a cape, and he's flooded the city!" Palmon said.

"I'm sticking to ghost rain." Chief said, slamming his door, in his office.

"Guys, sorry if we doubted you two." Kitty said. "We need to evacuate the city."

"But where will everyone go?" Joe said.

"Up the beanstalk!" Dudley said. "My magic beans have sprouted!"

"Alright, Kari, Dudley, T.K. and Kitty will go and stop the fish." Tai said. "We'll get captain ghost rain out of his office, and evacuate Petropolis.

"To the TUFF sub!" Kitty said. The team went through a tube, and into a submarine. They exited toward the Dam. The people are climbing up the beanstalk, as Ikakumon are carrying people back and forward.

* * *

At the Dam

"Loyal subjects! This is a dawn of a new era!" The Caped Cod said. "Even though my kingdom is expanding, you will still have a place in my court. Except you plastic doll arm, you creep me out." The submarine honked. "What's this? It's the dog king, with more assistants! He's attacking!"

"Assistant!?" Kitty and Kari exclaimed.

"There he is guys! He's terrifying!" T.K. shouted, hugging Kari for comfort.

"What's terrifying about a puny little fish?" Kitty said. Suddenly, the Cod rode on a missile, toward them.

"Ok, now we see it!" Kari said.

"Now to destroy the dog king once and for all!" The Cod shouted. The TUFF sub got out a net, and put the cod in a plastic bag. The missile exploded.

"That is one freaky fish." Kari said.

"We have to unflood Petropolis!" Dudley said, as they submerged. "Ok, here's the plan. We'll need 80 tons of cement to repair the dam, and the world's biggest sponge to unflood the city."

"Or we could just press the unflood the city button." Kari said.

"Great. What are we supposed to do with the World's biggest sponge." T.K. said, pointing to the sponge inside the submarine. The TUFF sub pressed the button, and a giant tube came out, and sucked all the water back in. The dam closed.

"Way to go guys." Kitty said.

"Sorry if we doubted your fish story." Kari said.

"No problem guys." Dudley said.

"Now let's put the Caped Cod where he belongs!" T.K. said.

* * *

The Caped Cod was put inside an aquarium, where it's basically a prison for fish in the world.

"I rule you clam!" The Caped Cod yelled. The clam closed it's mouth on him. "Oh, the dog king and his assistants may have bested me this time. But as I'm a fish in a cape, I will have my revenge! Ooo! A pearl! I rule it!"

* * *

Back at TUFF

"Thank goodness the ghost rain stopped." Chief said.

"And that the brain juice wore off on me." T.K. said. "Though my head is still hurting from hitting the light switch many times."

"Now where's Dudley with our lunch?" Gabumon said. Dudley came down the beanstalk laughing.

"Good news guys! I got an golden egg for lunch!" Dudley said. "The bad news is there's a giant chasing me for it."

"Giant's are as real as ghost rain, Dudley." Izzy said. Then the roof started to be pulled off by the giant. A giant hand was coming for them.

"Save us grilled cheese army!" Dudley yelled, as they all ran away. They all jumped up and posed in the end.

* * *

**_Chilly 'Mons_**

"Agent's Puppy, Katswell, and the newly digidestined agents. Please report to my office immediately." Chief said, on the intercom in his office. They kicked his door down.

"What is it Chief?" Kari said, holding a blaster.

"Someone threatening to destroy the city?" Gatomon said.

"Did someone ate Keswick's fish sticks, cause it wasn't me." Dudley said, burping out a bag that has Keswick on it.

"Who cares?" Chief said. "Check out the Qualifying rounds for the Petropolis ice skating championship." Chief said, showing a video of figure skaters, dropping through the ice when someone sawed through.

"OH NO! Someone's stealing circles of ice!" Dudley yelled. "WHY!?"

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to agent's Tai and Katswell now." Chief said. "Someone stealing the world's great figure skaters. We need you all to go undercover, and spy if anything happens, and see who's responsible."

"No problem Chief." Dudley said. "We will find out who's stealing those ice circles."

"I'll explain it to him in the car." Kari said. The wall in the office slid open, and Keswick was in a jacket.

"I've assigned some of you to be f-f-figure skaters." Keswick said, with costumes.

"Those wouldn't happen fit me would it?" Tai said.

"No. They are meant for Dudley, Kitty, K-K-Kari and T.K." Keswick said.

"Are you sure?" Agumon said.

"We are good dancers. Why not figure skating?" T.K. said.

"And I have computerized skates for you." Keswick said. "Just turn the dial to the desire skate setting, and they'll t-t-turn you four into professional skaters." He turned the dial, and the skates started moving and performing wonderfully on their own.

"Well, we barely have to do anything at all." Kari said.

"But I like working at TUFF!" Dudley said.

"I'll explain that in the car too." Kari said.

"Wait a minute." Dudley said. "Why do I have the girl's costume?"

"That's the only one that would fit you." Keswick said. "Good luck agents." They all left.

"Was that the only costume?" Chief said.

"No, we had plenty." Keswick said, with a rack full of costumes. "I just want to get back at him for eating my fish sticks." He was chuckling.

* * *

At the Petropolis Ice Rink

Skaters were practicing with their partners.

"This is Dorothy Camel, reporting live from the figure skating qualifying round, where I haven't had any water for 9 days." Dorothy said. "Despite the disappearance of several skating teams, skaters are still warming up for the finals. All I can say, is good luck, and you're all doomed."

* * *

In the locker room.

Kitty and T.K. came from the Men's changing room. Kitty had on a prince costume. T.K. had on a tuxedo, and still has his hat on. Dudley and Kari came out of the woman's dressing room. Dudley had on a princess costume. Kari had on a cute, pink, school prom dress on with her hair tied back.

"What do you say, guys?" Dudley said.

"I say that this is creepy." Kari said.

"You look amazing Kari!" T.K. said.

"I know." Kari said, giggling. "This is cute. I may take this back for my school's prom."

"Sorry. TUFF property." Kitty said.

"Well, now I know what could be good for proms at schools." Kari said.

"Me too!" T.K. said. Then he noticed Dudley's leg. "Uhh...What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I used Kitty's razor to shave my leg, and my back." Dudley said. "And that guy." There was an ape, who was shaved all over. He was freezing. "I may have gotten carried away. Here."

"You can keep it." Kitty said. "Let's check out the other skaters." They went into the rink, and Tai and the others were poorly dressed undercover.

"Hey Kari. You look great!" Tai said, going up to her.

"Tai. We're undercover." Kari said. "And yes. This is cute."

"I know. I want that dress for my prom." Mimi said.

"Alright then. I think that someone wants to win so bad, they're taking out the competition." Kitty said.

"For that, they'd have to be really bad at skating." Izzy said. There were some skaters who were bad.

"Right. Let's see if anyone's suspicious, just don't be too obvious." Dudley said. Then his eyeballs widen. "YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Tai caught him.

"Dudley. That's a hot dog stand." Tai said.

"I know, I really want a hot dog." Dudley said. He got a hot dog, and the clerk walked away. "FREEZE MISTER!" They were looking at him, with 'Really?' faces. "I want mustard too." He got mustard on his hot dog. The skaters in undercover went into the rink, as Dudley ate his hot dog. "Alright. Let's go for some subtle undercover secret agent work." They skated over to a pair, in fancy dancing suits. "Hi. How's your plan to eliminate the other skaters going?" He and Kari was in the same position as the pair was, which is carrying the girl skater over head.

"What?" The woman said.

"It's not them guys." Dudley said. "They don't know the plan at all." They skated away. He went up to another pair in clown costumes. "Excuse me, can I borrow your saw?"

"I don't have one." The chipmunk said.

"Not guilty. Moving on." Dudley said. He skated away. In the stand, a lamp appeared over an elderly turtle, above Tai and the gang. "WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF JUNE 33RD!?"

"You're scaring me." The turtle said.

"Dudley, I doubt she had an idea in the plan." Gabumon said.

"Let us handle the interrogations." Kitty and Kari said.

"Alright, but I doubt you can get her to talk." Dudley said. "I'M WATCHING YOU!" He was pulled away.

"June 33rd?" Tentomon said.

"It's not even a valid date." Izzy said. Kari and T.K. went up to two skaters.

"Hi, we're new here." Kari said. "And...we're labs, with poor fur on our bodies." The two were bunnies. One girl was dressed as a carrot, and another was a boy dressed in celery.

"Howdy there." The girl said in a Texas accent. "I'm Snowflake and this my brother Sludge." The brother in the celery costume was goofy looking.

"Er...My name is Kari, not named after the brand new secret agent in town." Kari said. "And this is...MY brother T.K."

"Say who?" T.K. said.

"And these are our friends." Kari said pointing to Kitty and Dudley.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Vince." Kitty said, in a boy's accent. "And this is partner."

"It's Tiffanyroseamber...heather." Dudley said in a girls accent. "I panicked, and couldn't pick a name." He whispered.

"I got a tattoo that says Tiffanyroseamberheather." Sludge said, holding up his costume.

"Sweetie, that's a rash." Snowflake said. "He's a couple of pancakes shy of a short stack."

"You have any idea what she said?" T.K. whispered to Kari.

"No idea." Kari replied.

"Come on sweetie, we've gotta practice our routine." Snowflake said. They skated away. Sludge was sliding on his face.

"Ok, it can't be them." Kari said. "She's too nice like me, and he's too, er...Dudley like."

"I'm telling you guys, it's the old lady!" Dudley said. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN, GRANDMA!" He yelled at the old lady. She fainted, and Tai and the others were looking over at him, with "Really?" faces.

* * *

The contestants were all spectating the performance back at the stands.

"Alright! Now for the next team to take part in this round." Dorothy said. "Say hello, and possibly goodbye to our next skating team. Pete and Polly penguin." The skaters were dressed in a prehistoric kind. Surprisingly, the fire they had on the rink didn't melt it. They skated fantastically, and jumped in an mechanical dinosaur.

"I like what they're thinking." Agumon said. Then, a saw popped from below again, and kidnapped the skaters.

"Guys! The villains struck again!" Dudley yelled. "And now they're taking dinosaurs!"

"AHH! Don't let them take me Tai!" Agumon said, hiding behind Tai.

"Don't worry, Agumon. No one's taking you on my watch!" Tai said.

"Let's go!" Kitty said. All the agents went toward the hole, and, all they saw was the dinosaur, and the saw. "They got away."

"I see a pattern." Izzy said.

"It's not a pattern!" Dudley said. "I got mustard, all over my leotard."

"Listen to me." Izzy said. "So far the teams that were eliminated, were the favorite to win. Including the penguins."

"Ok. I got a plan." Dudley said, picking up the saw.

"Does it involve the saw and the old lady?" Gatomon said.

"Yes." Dudley replied.

"Do you have another plan?" Gatomon said.

"Well...We could use Keswick's skates to become the favorites, so the bad guys would come for us." Dudley said.

"That's actually a good plan." Kari said. "Let's get going."

"Can I get another hot dog?" Dudley said.

"No." Matt said.

"Ok, then I'll suck on my leotard." Dudley said, sucking on his leotard with mustard on it.

* * *

Back at the rink

"With the disappearance of another skating team, much of the terrified audience has left the rink." Dorothy said. "On the bright side, there's no line for the snow cone stand." An eagle screeches, and a tumbleweed came by. "Next in the qualifying round, two new skaters in the skating team. Vince, and Tiffanyroseamberheather." Dudley and Kitty secretly turned on their skates to the pro setting. They were being forced into positions. Then it was like they are actual rocket skating. Some of the audience popped their heads back in the rink to see what was going on. Dudley picked Kitty up, and she was thrown into the air, and was spinning. The audience cheered for them, and came back into the rink. There were four in the stands who had separate pink shirts. They were in order of, Tiffany, Rose, Amber, Heather. Dudley smiled at the four. Kitty and Dudley were spinning. Dudley stopped, and Kitty was the one spinning, while Dudley was carrying her with one hand. The four people had hearts pump up on the names on their shirts. While Dudley was still spinning Kitty with his feet, he blew a kiss. It landed in the four's hands. They fainted. In a finishing touch, Dudley held Kitty up, and stopped her from spinning. A bunch of roses were thrown at them. "Tiffanyroseamberheather, that was amazing!" Kitty threw up. "And you threw up. If you're half that good in the finals, you'll take first place."

"Oh, thank you Dorothy!" Dudley said, in a girl accent. "I dreamed of this day, ever since I shaved my legs, and that guy with Vince's shaver!"

"Sooo...Cold..." The ape said, with icicles on his body. Kari and T.K. were above them, trying to jump at the last second, once they get captured. While Kitty was laying down, she saw the saw pop up.

"Dudley, your plan is working." Kitty said.

"We're ready." Kari said, on the watch.

"We're about to meet the bad guy." T.K. said.

"Oh. Do I look ok?" Dudley said, holding a mirror. Then they fell down. Just as they did, Kari and T.K. went inside with them.

"Oh no! Someone just eliminate another team! 2 even! Run for you lives!" Dorothy said running. "Coming up next, women's tennis." The four came down, and got into fighting poses. They saw no one.

"I don't get it. Where are the villains?" Kitty said.

"I'll use my keen K9 sense of smell to track them down." Dudley said. He was sniffing the ground. Unknowingly, a frying pan appeared out of nowhere. It bashed Kitty, Kari, and T.K. in the back of their heads. They fell down.

"Ok, they're right behind us." Dudley said. He was also bashed in the back of his head.

* * *

They awaken in a room where they were tied up in chairs

"Guys, my plan worked. The bad guys came after us!" Dudley said.

"Okay. Now what will we do?" Kari said.

"That's as far as I've gotten. You know, you can contribute sometimes." Dudley said.

"Dudley!" T.K. yelled. They heard an evil laugh. Then Snowflake, and Sludge entered the room.

"Wait. Snowflake, Sludge, you were the bad guys?" Kari said.

"The old lady mastermind must have put them up to this." Dudley said.

"No Tiffany. You see, we have never won a skating competition. Mostly because Sludge's dumber than a box of hair." Snowflake said. "And I know, because I skated with a box of hair, and it was smarter than him! But then the hair went so far, and left me hanging."

"You have any idea what's she saying?" T.K. said.

"Nope." Kari replied. "All I can say is, she's been dancing with hair."

"Shut it Kari." Snowflake said. "The only way to win is to eliminate everyone who was better than us." Dudley was secretly untying his skates. "And with all of you skaters out of the way, we're the best team left, so we will be the default winners." Sludge fell over.

"Someone's going to find us eventually, and when they do, you and your old lady are going down!" Dudley said. Kari and T.K. lowered their heads, and sighed.

"Not if we do this." Snowball said, holding up a carrot with a timer on it. She was laughing deviously, which gotten louder, until she started coughing. "This bomb is set to go off in 5 minutes. The time we need to get our trophy and get out of here. Come on Sludge! We got some skating to do!" They left the room, with Sludge bouncing.

"Great! Not only are we doomed, the entire audience in here will perish along with us!" Kari said.

"Not if we do this!" Dudley said. "Superskates! Activate!" He activated them while bringing his feet out of them. The skates danced around the skaters, enough to cut the rope around everyone.

"Alright! Now let's get this bomb out of here!" T.K. said. dudley picked up the bomb, and they left.

* * *

Snowflake and Sludge were doing their horrible skate routine.

"Hey, I'm getting worried." Tai said. "They were gone a long time."

"Yeah. Maybe they got captured too?" Gatomon said. Sludge jumped on Snowflake into a bowl of ranch dressing, to finish their dance routine. The judges gave the total score of 0. One judge gave them a 1. Another one a -1.

"Wow, that's the worst healthy dance routine I've ever seen in my whole life." Dorothy said. "But as there's no more skaters, it would seem they win by default." The judges were hesitant to give them the trophy. Just then Dudley and the gang popped through the floor. "Wait a minute! It's not over yet!" Dorothy picked up the trophy, as Dudley was running across the ice without any skates. He slipped over, and the bomb landed in the trophy.

"Oh no! You've gotta give me that trophy!" Dudley said, in a girl's voice. "There's a bomb in there!"

"Yeah. We've heard that before." Judge 3 said. "If you want to win this. It has to be fair and square."

"Looks like we have to skate for it." Kitty said.

"But I can't." Dudley said. "I don't have Keswick's skates."

"But I do." Kitty said.

"Actually." Kari began. "How about you let us handle this?"

"Yeah. We can skate fine with Keswick's skates." T.K. said. "But to make sure. We'll put it to maximum setting. Ready for this Kari?"

"Yep. Sure am!" Kari replied. They skated in the middle of the rink. Spotlight on them.

"Alright! It's time for Kari and her brother, T.K.'s skating. Let's see if they can top Snowflake. I hope they can." Dorothy said.

"Her brother!?" Tai and Matt exclaimed. T.K. and Kari turned their skates to the maximum setting, FABULOUS! They took their forced poses. T.K. was twirling, and they spun together, and landed a pose, that possibly can be best described in my opinion as a 'Romantic/Kissing' way. They zoomed holding each other's hands. Then they were spinning, and let go of each other. They were being bounced around the rink, until they stopped by grabbing hands. They were dizzy. While Kari was in the middle, and holding hands, T.K. was spinning around her. Then they were taking turns for the middle spot. They were spinning so fast, snow piles were on the audience. They span and jumped into the air. When they landed, they skated real fast, leaving flames behind them. Kari jumped into the air, and T.K. caught her. They were dizzy from the skating moves. Once they recovered, they saw that their names were in the flames. They did a final pose and ended up kissing each other. The audience cheered for them so loudly.

"I don't believe it. That was the best dancing I've ever seen in my life!" Dorothy said. "And I'm still not thirsty!" They got a 10, a 10, and an 11.

"T.K.?" Kari said looking at him smiling. "That wasn't the skates that made us do the kiss was it?"

"Uh..." T.K. said. Kari gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it." Kari said. T.K. was blushing and giggling. The audience were cheering for them.

"Congratulations! You two are champions!" Judge 1 said. He gave them the trophy. Kari got out the bomb from within it.

"Alright. There's only 30 seconds left!" Kari said. "Dudley, T.K. You handle the bomb. We'll go get the bunnies."

"Kari! That was amazing!" Tai said. "Though I'm questioning that kiss there."

"Not now Tai! We're chasing the bad guy!" Kari said.

"And we got a bomb to dispose!" Dudley yelled.

"Let's go!" Tai yelled. Half of the team went with Dudley, half went to get the bad guys. Dudley and the rest was digging a hole to cover the bomb. Once they got it deep enough, they got out, and Dudley buried it. The explosion was so muffled, it sounded wrong to everyone around Dudley.

"Excuse me?" Dudley said. The rest was chasing the bunnies. Kari and Kitty were able to get them, by their skates. They skated around them, that it made a hole in the ground, making the bunnies fall.

"It's over Snowflake!" Kitty shouted as they came down, taking off her wig, and mustache. "Kari I'll let you say it."

"Ok! In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest!" Kari yelled. Then Dudley came down with the elderly turtle.

"Got the rest of the team now!" Dudley said.

"Ma'am. You're free to go." Kari said. "I'll explain to him in the car."

"I learned a lot in the car." Dudley said. "I like the car!" He had a goofy face on.

* * *

At a diner

"Well done agents." Chief said. "Thank's to you, the figure skating world is safe. Actually now that I think about it, who cares? But good job anyway." He threw the trophy in the trash. Then the waiter came over with tea.

"We didn't order anything." Kitty said.

"It's for the lady." The waiter said, giving Dudley tea. "Complements of the gentleman over there." It was the same person at the rink.

"Sweet!" Dudley said. Then a whole tray of food came over.

"This is for the two ladies." The waiter said, pointing to the group again.

"Hi!" They all said.

"I am never taking this off." Dudley and Kari said. And smiled.

"She's not yours!" One person over there said.

"She is!" The other one said. They started to fight, and headed over to them.

"Why won't a hole appear under us already!?" Gomamon yelled, as they ran. Then posed.


	3. Rat Traps & Barking Tall

**I Do Not Own Digimon or TUFF Puppy**

_Rat Traps_

A dramatic scene happens Kari and Tai were looking at each other seriously.

"It's game point Kari!" Tai said, holding a ping-pong paddle, and a ping-pong ball. They were in an intense game. They were bouncing it back and forward. Kari accidentally hit it into a window in the Chief's office. She pushed a button, which made the table into a monitor.

"HEY! What's going on here!?" Chief yelled, coming in.

"Uh, we're tracking a super villain named...Jeff." Tai said.

"Yeah. We must stop him before he robs...another Jeff..." Kari said.

"You two were playing ping-pong again, weren't you?" Chief said.

"No. Why would you think that?" Kari said.

"Well, I was almost killed by a rouge ping-pong ball," Chief started, holding the ball with his figure on it. "And you two are holding ping-pong paddles."

"I'm not!" Kari said, passing her's to Tai.

"Me neither." Tai said, passing it to Kitty. "Don't deny it, your prints are all over them."

"None of you made any arrest this month, and if TUFF goes 30 days without an arrest, I don't get a smily sticker from the president!" Chief said. "And it's the highest honor."

"Not really." Kitty said.

"Yeah, you're right. The highest honor is getting a bobble head from the president giving you a thumbs up." Chief said. "But you'd have to be a war hero." Then the monitor came on.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap!" Snaptrap said. "I'm here to tell about my diabolical crime!" Then he started to cry. "I'm sorry...I can't do this!" The monitor shut off.

"What's he sad about? I'm the one not getting a smily sticker." Chief said. When he went into the office, Kari turned on the table again.

"Alright! Time to finish this!" Kari said. Chief came back into the room and growled. "...Is what I would say if I meet Jeff."

* * *

Dudley, Kitty, Tai and Kari came back into the TUFF garage after their patrol of Petropolis. They ran over something.

"Did we hit something?" Tai said.

"I think it's just a rat shaped speed bump." Dudley said. They all came out, and walked away. Snaptrap came from under the TUFF Mobile, sobbing.

"Seriously guys. Can't you tell when a man's upset?" Snaptrap said.

"Not really. I'm going to the bathroom." Kari said.

* * *

Snaptrap looks over head in a stall in the bathroom.

"Surely you want to know why I'm upset, agent Kari." Snaptrap said. She shrieks.

"SNAPTRAP! Get out of here!" Kari yelled, as she threw a roll of toiled paper, at him. He falls.

"I'm so depressed." Snaptrap said on the floor. Kari sighs.

"Alright. Tell me, from out there." Kari said.

"Well, if you must know, it's time for the Snaptrap family reunion, and I'm afraid I'm going to look like a total loser in front of my family." Snaptrap said.

* * *

Kari was looking at snacks in the vending machine in the break room. "You see, all Snaptraps are super excellent super villains, but thanks to you guys, I've been a failure!"

"You have toilet paper stuck to your foot." Gatomon said.

"See! I can't even steal toilet paper right." Snaptrap said. "Compared to my family, I'm a big fat zero!"

"I understand that." Dudley said. "Kitty always feel inferior around me."

"No I don't!" Kitty said.

"She totally does." Dudley whispered.

"So what do you want from us Snaptrap?" Kari said.

"I want you to make me look good in front of my family, by letting me capture you at the reunion." Snaptrap said. Kari sighs.

"Alright, Snaptrap. Me, Gatomon, Tai, Agumon, Kitty and Dudley will help you this one time." Kari said.

"No we won't." Tai said.

"He totally will." Kari whispered to Snaptrap.

"No way. We're TUFF agents." Kitty said. "We won't help a supervillain without a reason."

"Actually, there is." Snaptrap said. "My brother and sister, Matt and Pat Snaptrap are planning a super diabolical crime." T.K. looked at his brother Matt.

"Don't look at me!" Matt said.

"If you guys help me, then I'll help you guys stop them." Snaptrap said.

"Great! You guys are now having snacks with a supervillain, while Jeff is out there causing chaos!" Chief said coming in.

"Don't worry, Chief. Snaptrap told us that if we help him, we cam bust some villains." Agumon said.

"Awesome! I'll go make space for the smily sticker!" Chief said, flipping out of there giggling.

* * *

At the rat-isson hotel

The 6 agents came in in fancy outfits. Keswick comes in as well.

"Hey Keswick. What are you doing here?" Agumon said.

"I'm attending the scientist convection." Keswick said. "Word on the street is that Dr. Dorkenbaum has invented a b-b-brainwashing device that makes ladies dig us n-nerds."

"Good luck with that." Kitty said.

"And good luck to your part t-t-time jobs as waiters." Keswick said.

"We're not waiters." Dudley said.

"Of course. I became a car wash employee to pay off my TUFF debts." Keswick said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go brainwash- I mean. Meet some girls." They entered the room where there was a bunch of rats in there. They were handed some platters with food on them.

"Wow, a bunch of classy rats." Kari said.

"And I know all about classy." Dudley said. He ate all of the shrimp off of the platter, in one sitting. He burped, and then chewed his butt.

"Ok, guys." Snaptrap said. "Let me get you the run down on my family. That's my brother and sister, Matt and Pat Snaptrap. Those are my cousins, Zack, Mad nat, Fat Jack Snaptrap. My Austrian Aunt, Maria Von Trap Snaptrap. And there's my uncle Burt Bacharach Snaptrap. He writes songs that make the world die."

"Well, look, it's Verminius Snaptrap. I'm surprised he didn't get arrested on the way over here." Matt Snaptrap said. They all laughed.

"Let's face it, you're the worst in acting in crimes." Burt Bacharach Snaptrap said. "The only crime you've committed is wearing that." They laughed.

"Ok, that was hurtful Burt Bacharach Snaptrap." Snaptrap said.

"Everyone, a toast for my little brother." Pat Snaptrap said. "for the worst super villain in Petropolis." They all laughed again.

"Ok, that tears it!" Snaptrap said. "Here are your scripts." He gave the agents scripts.

"You wrote scripts?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, and I want to look super cool in front of my family, so don't mess up." Snaptrap said. "Feel free to tweak with the dialogue. And by that, I mean, read it the way I wrote it, or perish!" The agents ripped out the fancy waiter disguises, and under it was their real clothing(For the digimon, none).

"'Everybody freeze.'" Dudley said, with them holding blasters, except for the digimon. "'We're here to arrest Snaptrap. The world's greatest violin.'"

"Villain!" Snaptrap said.

"'It is an honor to capture someone so great and wonderful as him.'" Kari said. "'And one I had a crush for a long time.' *gasp* I do not have a crush on you!"

"Stick with the script!" Snaptrap said. "'You TUFF agents won't defeat me! I'm the great Sniptrap!' Whoops, that's a typo."

"'Guess again Snaptrap.'" Gatomon said. "'Ooh, just saying your name makes me weak in the knees.' Oh come on!"

"What!? I've seen the way you look at me." Snaptrap said. They looked into the script, and saw FIGHT SCENE.

"Oh, boy." Tai said. They looked at each other, and jumped into action. The digimon on their partner's heads. Dudley tried a slow motion punch, but Snaptrap flicked him away. Kitty tried a kung-fu pose, and Snaptrap grabbed her hand, and threw her. Kari tried a roundhouse kick. Snaptrap caught the foot, and winked at her. She gasped. Tai jumped at him, but Snaptrap got out of the way.

"'Oh no. He's too powerful.'" Dudley said.

"'And...Dreamy...'" Kari said, with a look on her face.

"'I may be dreamy, but I'm your worst nightmare agents!'" Snaptrap said. He blasted a net gun, and they were the net.

"'Snaptrap thwarted us once more.'" Agumon said.

"'He's a diabolical friend.'" Dudley said.

"Fiend!" Snaptrap said.

"'And even though he is a super villain, I can't help but show my loving expressions...' Oh, that is it! I am Done!" Kari said, throwing out the script.

"Ok, Snaptrap. Tell us what crime Matt and Pat would commit." Dudley said.

"Oh, they aren't committing anything. But I am!" Snaptrap said. He did an evil laugh. "You've been double crossed, even from the start! And I played you, and my family like villains...I mean violins! And at this moment, the scientist convention is unveiling their brainwashing device! Agent Puppy, Tai, Agumon, Katswell, and Gatomon, I'm using it to make you guys my henchmen! And for Agent Kari, you will be my bride!" Kari was looking green.

"I'm still in the 3rd grade you know." Kari said.

"Yeah, but it's still wacky to have a bride who's a human! And I want to be the first!" Snaptrap said. "RESPECT AND FEAR ME!" There was an applause.

"Oh, well done Verminious." Matt Snaptrap said.

"We may have underestimated you." Burt Bacharach Snaptrap said.

"You totally did Uncle Brut Bacharach Snaptrap" Snaptrap started. "Because as soon as I get that brainwashing ray, I will use it on you!"

"Hold on. How are you going to get the ray anyway from super smart scientists?" Gatomon said.

"Hey nerds! There's a girl in the lobby!" Snaptrap yelled to the scientist. All the scientists ran out of the room, hopping there will be girls. Snaptrap fires a rocket, which grabs the ray, and pulls it back.

"Oh no! This has been Snaptrap's plan all along!" Kitty said.

"Respect and Fear me everyone!" Snaptrap yelled, aiming the ray at them.

"It's no use!" Agumon said. "I'm weak!"

"Me too!" Gatomon said.

"Tai! I don't want to be a bribe yet!" Kari yelled hugging Tai. "And I don't even love him!"

"He's got the better of us guys." Kitty said.

"Yeah. He said that in the script too." Dudley said.

"Wait. I have an idea!" Kari said. She wiped away her tears. "All I need is the TUFF pencil, and a Thesaurus."

"Now, prepare to respect and fear me!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Hold on Snaptrap!" Kari said. "You forgot to say your arch monologue. The one where you talk about your genius? Every violin has it. I mean Villain. Here, start on page 24."

"An arch monologue?" Snaptrap said. "I don't remember writing it, but then again, I'm in the zone." He clears his throat. "'My stupid family! For years I've been the butt of your jokes, and endured jokes on my butt, but the butt Stops here!' Hey this is pretty good." Kari and the others were chuckling a little bit. "'All those years you thought I was crazy for a villain, well I'll show you crazy!' Do I really do this stuff?"

"You wrote the script." Kari said. Snaptrap sprayed himself with seltzer, and slapped a giant cupcake on his face.

"I like it. It shows I'm unstable." Snaptrap said. "Now it says I cut you loose?"

"You have to follow it." Tai said. Snaptrap blasted the net down. "Keep reading!"

"Now it says I'm in a boxing match?" Snaptrap said.

"Absolutely!" Dudley yelled, as he punched Snaptrap.

"Now it says I put on this hat and leather jacket?" Snaptrap said. "Then run for my life?"

"Exactly!" Gatomon yelled. They pushed a giant boulder down. Snaptrap ran.

"Why did I write this!?" Snaptrap yelled. He crashed into a wall.

"Way to go Snaptrap!" Kari said. "Keep going!"

"Now it says, I stand near this exhaust port, and say, 'Use the force Agent Tai?'" Snaptrap said.

"If you say so." Tai said, driving a giant ship. He was heading right for Snaptrap. "Just like shooting womp rats back at home!"

"Actually, I'm more like a burmese sewer rat." Snaptrap said. Tai shot a laser, and hit Snaptrap. It went back to the reunion setting.

"Snaptrap! You're under arrest!" Agumon yelled, handcuffing Snaptrap. Kitty kicked the brainwash device away.

"Wow, I totally didn't see that coming." Snaptrap said. "And I wrote the script."

"This is the Verminious we know." Matt Snaptrap said.

"Let's face it Snaptrap. You will never be as evil as us." Pat Snaptrap said.

"I don't know why you have a crush on him." Burt Bacharach Snaptrap said.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Kari yelled.

"Don't deny it." Snaptrap said. "It's right in your eyes."

"You are a great rat, but a terrible villain." Burt Bacharach Snaptrap said.

"Jokes on you!" Snaptrap said. "I poisoned the potato salad." Everyone gasped, and ran away with green mouths. "If they read the script, they would have known that."

"It works!" Keswick yelled, coming in the room. He had kissed on his face. "The brainwasher works! Now who else wants to be one with science?" Chief came in.

"Chief, you'll be happy that we made an arrest." Gatomon said.

"Ooh! Goody! I get a smily sticker!" Chief said holding a smily face sticker. "But the night still has the whiff of Jeff! Ooh! The name even gets me shaking, and not the way Kari does when she looks at Snaptrap."

"WHAT!?" Kari yelled. Dudley shot Chief with the brainwashing laser.

"You know what? Forget the villains. I like you guys so much, I'm giving you all the night off. Go catch a movie or something." Chief said.

"Thanks Chief!" Everyone, including Snaptrap said. They went off.

"It is I, Jeff! I've come to steal your smily sticker!" A raccoon said, pointing a blaster at Chief. He took it, and ran away.

"Jeff is weird." Chief said. He posed.

* * *

_Barking Tall_

"Hey! It's time for my ultra, powerful dunk shot! By Dudley Puppy! Pro Basketball, super star!" Dudley said, on the camera. "Make sure you get this Gabumon. I want the world to see my awesome performance!" He jumped in mid-air, and spun in slow motion, and cameras were flashing. He was about to make the shot, but he crashed into the wall below the hoop. There was a replay on the computer.

"There. All over the internet." Gabumon said.

"You ok?" Biyomon said.

"Don't worry. As long as nobody's laughing at my dignity." Dudley said.

"Hey guys! Look at this funny video!" Kari said, holding Izzy's laptop. It was Dudley's video. They were laughing.

"You sure we shouldn't lower the net for you?" Tentomon said.

"No, I can dunk. I just pulled a hamstring." Dudley said, pulling a toilet seat from his head. "Oh, now I want Ham on a string. Do they make that?"

"Yeah. They're up that high ham shelf." Chief said. Dudley is jumping high to get the ham, but he couldn't.

"You want me to fly up there and get it?" Patamon said.

"Oh! If I were tall, my life would be much better! I'd reach the hoop, the ham, and win against the game show, "Who has the Bald Spot?""

* * *

"For a life's worth of pork chops, tell us which one of these panelists has the bald spot." The announcer said on the game show. Dudley was with a giraffe. The giraffe looked over head.

"That's crazy easy Bob, it's the bear." The giraffe said. He got it right. "Yay! I don't eat pork chops, but the important thing is, I'm tall." Dudley was looking mad.

* * *

"If only I was tall." Dudley said. Music then sounded.

"Is he going to sing again?" Tai said.

*If only I was tall, I could pull my head up at the mall. I'd go on game shows, and know who's bald. If only I were tall.* Dudley was singing. The elevator bell rang. A giant potato was there.

"OH NO! It's Potatomon!" Agumon yelled. "He throws stinky potato skins at us!" The scene changes to them being chased in the digital world by a giant potato, throwing potato skins.

"No. It's just me Agumon." Keswick said. "I'm making potato salad, and I only had one potato. I was too lazy to go to the m-m-market, so I saved my self the hard work of g-g-going over there, and spent very hard work i-i-inventing this. The grow faster blaster. It accelerates the cellular structures, my molecularly enhancing..."

"In english egghead." Chief said.

"It embiggens things." Keswick said.

"GIVE ME!" Dudley yelled. He sprayed him self with it. "Mmm! Taste tangly with a hint of citrus."

"Whoops! That's my low-cal salad dressing." Keswick said. "I also have a giant head of Lettuce in the kitchen." He was chuckling, and changed the canister. Dudley sprayed himself again. Nothing.

"Ah! Nothing happened. Why wasn't I enlargerated?" Dudley said.

"Don't worry Dudley." Kitty started. "You'll always be tall in my eyes."

"Really?" Dudley said.

"No, I just said that you you wouldn't sing again." Kitty said.

"Well, too bad." Dudley said. "Two, Three, four! *Being short is so depressing, now I smell like salad dressing...* A two three four."

* * *

The next day

Everyone is waking up for another day. The elevator bell rings, and all was there was Dudley's bottom half.

"UH OH! It's Halfmon!" Gatomon yelled. "The digimon that is half of a dog! He threatens to sit on us all the time!"

"No, it's me Gatomon!" Dudley said. "And I'm tall!" He hits his head on the top of the elevator. "I can dunk, and eat a ham! I can even dunk a ham." Chief flicks the ham off when Dudley was about to dunk it.

"You maybe tall, but I have mad hops!" Chief said. The monitor came on.

"It is I, Birdbrain! I'm here to announce my diabolical plan!" Birdbrain said. The background turned into a first person roller coaster video.

"Are you on a roller coaster?" Sora said.

"Well, I've been on emotional roller coasters. I think it's the change of seasons." Birdbrain said. "Oh. I see what you mean. My henchmen are going with some background changes lately. Henchmen! Pick something foreboding! I can't look. Is it terrifying?" The background is bunnies hopping around.

"Terrific." Chief said, sarcastically.

"Good! Now for the plan. Since I can't fly, I'm going to rob the kite store, so I can fly all I can with the wind! And if that doesn't work, I'll sabotage everything that does! With that, kites. After that, birds who can actually fly!" Birdbrain said. Biyomon screamed.

"I won't let him take you Biyomon." Sora said.

"And you Patamon." T.K. said.

"With that in mind. Birdbrain out!" Birdbrain said. He looked behind him. "Bunnies? I hate you!" The monitor turned off.

"We have to stop Birdbrain." Kari said.

"Ok, but after that, can we ride his roller coaster?" Dudley said. "I think I'm tall enough to ride it."

* * *

At a kite store.

"Alright everyone! Start wrecking kites!" Birdbrain said as they came in.

"Who?" Owl said.

"You!" Birdbrain said.

"Just the sheep?" Zippy said.

"No! Everyone!" Birdbrain yelled. "And this is why I've hired a new henchmen, whose name is Mr. Peekma. That way, there's no confusion."

"It's pronounced, 'Peck Me.'" Mr. Peekma said. He was a goose.

"Oh, sorry. Peck me." Birdbrain said. They started pecking him. "NO! DON'T PECK ME! That's his name! Thank goodness I've hired a back up henchmen. Mr. Bitzma."

"It's pronounced, 'Bite Me.'" Mr. Bitzma said. He was an alligator.

"You're fired." Birdbrain said. They started to trash the kites.

"Hold it Birdbrain!" Sora yelled, as they came in through the door.

"You're under arrest!" Biyomon yelled.

"Not today!" Birdbrain said. "Henchmen let's go!" Peekma was sitting there. "Don't stand there Peekma! NO DON'T PECK ME!" He was getting pecked at. "I was talking to the goose!" They ran, but Dudley went to the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dudley said. "And neither am I, cause I'm stuck to the door."

* * *

They led the villains to the cell

"My life is a nightmare!" Birdbrain yelled. A horse whinnies. "No not you Nightmare!" Keswick was driving a vehicle with the giant potato strapped to it.

"I got good news and bad news." Keswick said. "The good news is that we will never run out of p-p-potato salad." Everyone cheered.

"Yay! Life time potato salad! This is a dream come true! Nothing can ruin this!" Gatomon said.

"And I can't stop the effects of the Grow faster b-b-blaster, which means big trouble for agent Puppy." Keswick said.

"You mean Dudley's going to be turned into a Potato, and it's alright if we eat him!?" Gomamon said, excited.

"NOOO! It's my 7th greatest fear realized!" Dudley yelled.

"No, it means agent Puppy will just grow, and grow until he's basically the size of the entire planet." Izzy said.

"But we're still good with the potato salad?" Chief said. Dudley yelled, and he grew, until his arms, legs, and head popped out of thee building. There was an opening in Birdbrain's jail cell. He picked up the grow faster blaster, and poured the substance on him.

"Henchmen! Time to make our egg-xit!" Birdbrain said. They left three building.

"I can't look! Am I a potato!?" Dudley yelled.

"No..." Palmon said, disappointedly.

"Keswick, you have to work on an antidote immediately!" Chief said.

"Already on it Chief." Keswick said. "In order to turn agent Puppy back to normal, I need to r-r-reverse engineer the formula." He turned on the bunsen burner, and the building exploded.

"Whoa, that's better!" Dudley said. "I mean, gross Kari!"

"Do you have to blame everything on me!?" Kari yelled.

"Believe or not, my horoscope said that this would happen." Chief said, handing a magazine to Tentomon.

"What do you know? 'A giant dog fart will destroy everything you have worked for.'" Tentomon said.

"You will soar to new heights." Izzy finished.

"I don't get it." Dudley said. He grew some more. "Oh now I get it! Hold on. Got an itch!" He scratched himself, like a dog does, and he knocked buildings down like a domino.

"Dudley! Stop scratching!" Kitty yelled in a megaphone.

"This is a disaster." Chief said. "Maybe we should send him to somewhere safe. Ooh, I know! The China Shop on main!" Kitty whispered in his ear. "I mean, Petropolis canyon!"

"I don't want to go to Petropolis canyon! The souvenir T-Shirts won't fit me!" He stomped, and he crushed Kari. "OH NO! I've crushed my best friend!" He picked her up. "Don't worry Kari! I'll perform CPR!" He was clapping his hands to do CPR. "There. How's that?" She was groaning. "AHH! I am a menace! I'm hurting my friends! I don't deserve to be here anymore!" He placed Kari back down. Tai picked her up in his arms. "I guess I don't need my TUFF keys." He dropped them, and the citizens ran away, as it dropped. "Or my blaster. Or this Bowling ball. Or these barbells. Or these other Barbells." He walked away, and sang again. *I was wrong about being tall, I hurt my friends. Whoops. There goes the mall.* He walked away.

"I'm going to miss him." Chief said. Kari had a cast and crutches.

"I'll probably forgive him for crushing me multiple times, when he comes back." Kari said. They heard approaching big footsteps. "Oh no! He's coming back! Shoot him!" It wasn't him. It was Birdbrain.

"That's not Agent Puppy! It's Birdbrain!" Keswick said. He let out a screeching roar. Everyone yelled.

"Sorry. My lozenge got stuck in my throat." Birdbrain said. "Anyway. With this size, I'll crush anything that flies with the palm of my hand!" He climbed up a building and sorta like King Kong, taking down multiple fighter jets. Also he pecked a blimp. He took down the TUFF copter.

"We need Dudley back!" Kari yelled. "He's big enough to stop Birdbrain."

"Let's search through the rubble to find the TUFF-cycle." T.K. said.

* * *

At Petropolis Canyon

"Being tall wrecked everything." Dudley said. "I wanted it to be like this, but as I said in my lame song, it was wrong. I'm so sad, that I can't even sing...Well...maybe a little."

"Don't!" Kitty yelled, as she came to him with the TUFF-cycle.

"I can't believe you rushed over here to tell me that." Dudley said.

"No, we need your help Dudley." Kitty said. "Birdbrain has enlargen himself with Keswick's grow faster blaster, and you're the only one big enough to stop him! Well...the potato is too, but Keswick's saving it until the TUFF picnic, so it's up to you."

"But won't I destroy more of Petropolis?" Dudley said.

"You have destroyed it. It's now a pile of rubble, which it would take 50 years to rebuild!" Kitty said.

"Really?" Dudley said.

"Ok, maybe not that long, but still, you can stop Birdbrain." Kitty said.

"Thank's Kitty. You always know what to say to me to make me feel better." Dudley said. "Beware Birdbrain, cause the pile of rubble that used to be Petropolis isn't big enough for two giants!" He got out of the ditch, and accidentally stepped on Kitty. "Sorry Kitty!"

* * *

Back at rubble that used to be Petropolis

"Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane?" Birdbrain said. "It's nothing! HaHa!"

"Technically, all we can see up in the sky is a bird, and it's you!" Tai said.

"Oh, right." Birdbrain said. "Forgot about that, but, you won't be seeing things at all!" He was getting ready to step on them. Dudley tapped him on the back.

"I won't let you hurt them! I'm bigger than you, and able to stop you!" Dudley yelled.

"No you aren't! You're standing on the curb!" Birdbrain said. He punched Dudley, and he was thrown back onto a building. Birdbrain threw a ship at him, but he evaded. Dudley got a giant Earth structure that had Petropolis News on it. It went to Birdbrain, but for some reason, Chief flicked it away.

"Mad hops!" Chief yelled. Everyone was looking at him angrily. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Dudley! Go for your blaster!" Sora yelled. "It's on main!" The blaster was in a building. He picked it up, and aimed it at Birdbrain. Birdbrain got Kari and T.K. in his hands.

"Drop you weapon agent Puppy, or else they go down with me!" Birdbrain said.

"I wasn't planning to." Dudley said. He shot a giant donut sign, and it landed on Birdbrain. He was stuck in it. He drops Kari and T.K., but Dudley caught her. "Got you!"

"Thanks Dudley!" Kari yelled.

"Wow, this feels really familiar." T.K. said, getting Deja vu from the fight against Piedmon.

"No problem guys!'" Dudley replied. "I'll just set you guys on this dangerous collapsing building to keep you safe." He turned to Birdbrain. "Birdbrain! You are going to fly after all." The building collapsed. He went toward power lines, and slingshotted himself off of it. He punches Birdbrain all the way to Petropolis Canyon. "You're under arrest Birdbrain!" He was holding all of the agents. "All I have to do is find a jail big enough for you."

"You won't have to agent Puppy." Keswick said. "My potato is back to normal s-s-size. Turns out the effects w-w-w-wear off in a while." Dudley shrank down back to his normal size. The digimon are disappointed since no life time potato salad. He placed the handcuffs on Birdbrain.

"Great job agents." Chief said. "Thanks to you, the pile of rubble that used to be the city is protected."

"Thanks Chief." Dudley said. "I think I hear a song coming up."

"Oh no you don't!" Chief said. Dudley was about to sing, when he shoved the potato in his mouth. "Mad Hops!" They heard shrieking, and what looks like a giant potato and a giant lower half of a dog was there. They had frightening faces.

"Oh, nice try Keswick." Biyomon said. "We're not getting fooled again by your insane creations."

"But I didn't c-c-create those!" Keswick said.

"Get them!" The potato yelled.

"AHH! POTATOMON AND HALFMON!" The digimon yelled.

"Don't let them get the taste for salad!" Gatomon yelled as they all ran away. They jumped up and posed.


	4. Snappy Digi-Campers & Lucky Ducks

**I Do Not Own Digimon or TUFF Puppy**

_Snappy Digital Campers_

Kari was looking at herself in the mirror. "I think I like having a ponytail." She said. "I think I'm going to keep it this way."

The Chief came in for an announcement. "Agent's, start packing."

"I knew it! We're fired!" Dudley said. "I'm sorry I barfed into your shoes."

"You're not fired, you're going to camp." Chief said. "Now what's this about barf in my shoes?"

"Nothing..." Dudley said holding Chief's shoes that are barfed on. He flicked it away, and whistled.

"We've received intel that Snaptrap is going to camp. We need you to intercept the camp, and see if he's up to something." Chief said. "There can be only a maximum of 4 people that can go to camp altogether. So I'm assigning agents Puppy, Katswell, Tai, and Matt."

"Chief. Can Kari and T.K. go instead?" Tai said.

"T.K. loved camping last month in our world, and Kari has never been to one, since she was sick when Tai went." Matt said.

"Sure! Why not?" Chief said. "The camp is surrounded by a dynamite factory, a nuclear reactor, and an 88 cent store."

"What's so dangerous about an 88 cent store?" Kari said.

"They sell bombs for 88 cents." Keswick said.

"Good luck agents." Chief said.

"Come on guys!" Kitty said.

"Wait. Everybody knows you should sew names in your underpants before you go." Dudley said.

"Not for our camp." T.K. said.

"I already took care of that." Keswick said. Kitty, Dudley, Kari and T.K. looked at the back of their underpants, and it had their names on it.

"When did you do this?..." Kari said, in a low volume.

"About 2 A.M." Keswick said. "I thought it'd be creepy if I did it when you're awake."

"It's still creepy!" Kari said. They went over to a outfit changing station, and they changed into camp suits. Kitty's hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Come on guys!" Dudley said. "Who know's what Snaptrap is planning, in his diabolical crime."

* * *

"I'm not planning a diabolical crime." Snaptrap said in the bus. "I'm just going to camp."

"Why's that boss?" The alligator, Francisco said.

"To get revenge, Francisco." Snaptrap said. "I still remember that day, as if it was, yesterday...terday...terday...terday..." He was repeating to imagine the flashback.

* * *

He was short, and had braces on.

"Ok, everyone." The camp scout said. "The winner of today's camp scout is...everyone but Verminius Snaptrap." Everyone cheered, but Snaptrap.

"This is an outrage! I demand to know why I lost!" Snaptrap said.

"You bullied the other campers, cheated in the camp events, and you blew up the mess hall." The scout said. The mess hall was blown up, and nachos were falling.

"Well, sure! They were serving nachos, and I'm allergic to cheese." Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap, Stinks!" All the kids were chanting multiple times. Then the flashback ended.

* * *

"Snaptrap, Stinks!" Larry was chanting too.

"Flashback's over Larry!" Snaptrap said. Then he threw Larry off the bus, and down the cliff they were driving past.

"It's pointy down here!" Larry yelled.

"I was so angry, I developed a nervous twitch. Luckily I'm over it." He twitched a little bit. The bus pulled up, and all the kids and Snaptrap came out. "Ahh! I remember the smell of smoked mess hall. And flaming nachos were falling out of the sky." Snaptrap said. "You can never have dreams like that." They all walked away from the bus stop, and then the agent's bus pulled up. Dudley zoomed out of the bus.

"Isn't this awesome guys!?" Dudley said.

"Camp Ichyowiebooboo?" T.K. said.

"Not your average every day camp." Kari said. "But still, I'm at camp!"

"Focus guys. We need to find Snaptrap." Kitty said. Dudley was not with them. "Dudley?" He was at an arts and craft's table.

"Hey guys! I made a pot holder!" Dudley said. "Well, not really. I put my name on one!"

"Come on Dudley. We can enjoy camp later." Kari said. The intercom came on.

"Attention campers. Our first came event is the sack race, starting in two minutes." the person said. Snaptrap had a plan.

"I'm going to cheat in the competition." Snaptrap said. "By using 88 cent eels."

"Why don't you get your revenge by blowing up the dynamite factory, and nuclear reactor?" Ollie said. "The explosion would destroy the camp."

"Nah. I'm just sticking with the cheating events." Snaptrap said. "But if that doesn't work, then we'll go with your idea." He went over to the other campers, and put eels in them. "Good luck! Good Luck! Break a leg. Seriously, break a leg...I ran out of eels."

"Guys. He's using cheap eels in order to cheat." Kitty said. "I know what to use with this. TRUST."

"Are you kidding me?" Dudley said. "You can't trust Snaptrap! He's a bad guy!"

"No, T.R.U.S.T. The TUFF Recreational Ultimate Survival Tool." Kitty said. "It's only a prototype, but Keswick assured me it wouldn't malfunction. I'll just use the freeze ray to freeze the eels." She pressed a button and a tent appeared around her. Kari was with Kitty. "Ok, slight malfunction."

"Wow. I've never seen a tent with a chandelier." Kari said. Then the chandelier fell on them, and they screamed.

"If you two are done playing around, we can take out those eels with my pot holder and matching oven mitt. That I made all by myself!" Dudley said. The whistle blew, and they all were racing. The eels started to shock the campers. Kitty and Dudley got them out, and threw them to Snaptrap's bag. He was shocked, and he was twitching. The racers jumped over and on him, and crossed the finish line.

"Oh, you lost boss." Ollie said, going up to Snaptrap. He was twitching.

"And your twitch is back." Larry said.

"That wasn't the twitch. It was the eel." Snaptrap said. "EEE! Ok that was a twitch. EEE! That was the eel. EEE! Twitch. EEE! Eel."

* * *

Around the campfire

"Tai, the only thing Snaptrap's doing is cheating at camp events." Kari said, on her wristcom.

"Well, we can't arrest him for that, but he can be banned. Other than that, keep an eye on him." Tai said.

"Wait a minute." Kitty said, coming by to see Tai. "Are you in my house?"

"Uh-huh." Tai said. "We recorded some TV shows the other night, while Keswick was searching through your drawers. Do you have any popcorn? It's not for me, it's for the Chief."

"Hey, Agent Katswell. You toilet is broken!" Chief said, coming into the shot.

"Get out of my house!" Kitty yelled.

"Guys! We have intel!" Dudley said.

"It's not intel, it's s'mores." T.K. said. "We had one for you, but Dudley ate it."

"This one's mine." Dudley said, eating the s'more whole.

"Attention campers, the next camp event is archery, which starts in 1 minute." The announcer said. Snaptrap puts a candle behind a target. He went back to his team.

"I'm going to use this heat seeking arrow to eliminate my competition. Then I'll use this Pete seeking arrow, to take out that kid named Pete." Snaptrap said. "He cut in front of me in the lunch line."

"Snaptrap is using heat seeking arrows!" Kitty said.

"We have to stop him!" Kari said, getting TRUST out of Kitty's hands. She pressed a button, and a giant Jeep fell on the two of them.

"Well, we have another S'more, but since your hands are stuck under a Jeep, I'll eat it." Dudley said. He ate the s'more. "AHH! It's hot!"

"That's it! Throw the s'more at him!" Kari said, popping her head from a tire. "The heat will attract the arrow." She got the s'more out of his mouth, and she threw it at Snaptrap. The other archers shot arrows already.

"Ha! Watch this!" Snaptrap said, shooting the arrow behind him, it detected the candle behind the target. The s'more landed on him. "Mmm! A s'more. I'm really hungry, since I didn't get lunch Pete!" The arrow changed direction to Snaptrap. He ran out of there to the dynamite factory's roof. "Who built a roof like this?" He was climbing up and down repeatedly. Then he fell down into a sewers, and the manhole saved him. He came out. "Wow. That didn't hurt." He then was run over by a 88 cent truck.

* * *

Kitty and T.K. were on a lookout on Snaptrap. Dudley and Kari then climbed up the tree they were on.

"Guys! I made a sculpture!" Dudley said. "I call it the Death of Art. Well that's what the councilor called it. I called it a Unicorn." It was squiggly all over.

"I made T.K.'s hat." Kari said, holding something perfectly similar to T.K.'s hat.

"Well, thank you Kari!" T.K. said. They then saw Snaptrap's goons drill holes in the boats, that are being used for the next event.

"Uh oh! Snaptrap's sabotaging the canoes!" Kitty said. "We have to stop him!" She pressed a button on TRUST and a buzz saw came out. She and T.K. fell.

"Kitty! Use the first-aid button!" Kari yelled. They pressed a button, and fire came out.

"Blowtorch!" T.K. yelled.

"I may have not won anything yet, but if the other campers aren't there for the awards ceremony, then I'll win by default!" Snaptrap said. "Can I get a whoop whoop?...Whoop Whoop or perish!"

"Whoop Whoop." The crew force chanted in an uncheary tone.

"The camp champ canoe race is about to start." The announcer said.

"Good luck everybody! Especially you Pete." Snaptrap said. "Boy, I hate that kid so much. Hopefully those 88 cent weights I put in his canoe will make him sink faster." The whistle blew, and the campers went off. Everybody's canoe but Snaptrap's started to sink. "HAHAHA! So long suckers! I mean sinkers!"

"You guys find the burn cream button, and we'll get the canoes up and running again." Kari said. Dudley went into the water with Kari. He was doing the doggie paddle over to the other campers. They took a deep breath, and they used Dudley's sculpture pieces in order to cover the holes underwater. The campers weren't sinking. "Alright campers! Go for it!" The campers paddled away.

"Why do I smell wet dog?" Dudley said.

"Now to take care of Snaptrap." T.K. said, as he turned a sign to the left, since that's the wrong way. Snaptrap headed that way, and T.K. turned the sign the other way as the campers headed toward him.

"Do you hear that guys?' Snaptrap said. "That's the roar of my cheering fans!"

"Actually I think that's the roar of a mighty waterfall." Ollie said.

"Don't be stupid. How can a waterfall cheer for us?" Snaptrap said. They fell down a waterfall, and submerged back up again. "Why do I smell wet rat?"

* * *

At the ceremony

"Alright kids. It's time for the big moment." The councilor said. All the campers including the agents were there. Strangely, Snaptrap doesn't seem to notice them. "The winners are...Everyone but Verminious Snaptrap!" Everyone cheered.

"That tears it!" Snaptrap yelled. "Ollie, we're doing your thing!"

They were cooking s'mores over the fire.

"Well, we didn't find anything to arrest Snaptrap for, but on the bright side, I finally got to go to camp!" Kari said. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah. Hehe. More often." T.K. said, blushing and holding the replica hat Kari made. They smiled at each other. They they got interupted.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! It is I, Verminious Snaptrap!" Snaptrap yelled on a megaphone. "You've humiliated me for the last time. The camp gates are sealed, and in two minutes, I'm going to blow up the dynamite factory and the nuclear reactor! The explosion will destroy you all! Especially you Pete."

"That's our cue guys. We've got to stop the missiles!" Kari said. "I'll use the hang glider in TRUST in order to get over across the lake!" She pushed the button and a light came over her. A bunch of gnats came over to her. "AHH! Australian Killer Gnats!"

"Don't worry guys! I'll just use the hovercraft me, Kari and T.K. worked on together in arts and hovercrafts." A hovercraft came down. They were ridding on it towards Snaptrap at the 88 cent store. "Can't you believe this? We made this out of Pinecones and pipe cleaners all by ourselves!"

"You'd think with 88 cents the missiles would come with a book of matches." Ollie said.

"Don't be dumb Ollie." Snaptrap said. "This is camp, and we have to rub two sticks together in order to get fire. Larry! Rub two sticks or perish!"

"Rubbing!" Larry said, as he rubbed two sticks together. It lit on fire.

"Excellent!" Snaptrap said holding the fused that are lit.

"We're not going to make it!" Kitty said.

"If only TRUST would work properly. but all it does it cause injuries to whoever uses it." Kari said. "Wait! That's it! We'll stop Snaptrap with that!" She loaded the device in a TUFF rifle blaster. She blasted it toward Snaptrap.

"Launching in 5...4...3...2..." Snaptrap counted down. Then the device got into his hands. "Ooo! A pocketknife! I wonder if there's a melon baller." He pressed a button and a Jeep fell on them, a buzz saw cut the missiles from where they were standing, and the tent came over them. "Wow. I never seen a tent with a chandelier." The chandelier fell on them, and the missiles launched into the sky, taking Snaptrap and his goons with him. It exploded and the villains fell into the lake where the agents got ready for an arrest. "Hey. It's agents Puppy, Katswell, Kari and T.K. Are you here to arrest Pete?"

"Snaptrap. In the name of TUFF and camp Itchy-owie-boo-boo, which is still an awkward name." T.K. started hand cuffing Snaptrap. "You are under arrest!"

* * *

The villains were in the TUFF van.

"I will now, plot my revenge!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Revenge...Revenge...Revenge..." Larry was saying waving his arms.

"You really don't know the whole flashback thing." Snaptrap said. The van took off, and all the kids were cheering for the agents.

"Guys! We stopped Snaptrap from blowing up the camp!" Kitty said, on the watchcom.

"Good job Kitty!" Tai said on the watch.

"Are you still at my house?" Kitty said.

"Yeah! This is the greatest party you have ever thrown!" Tai said. "Everyone's here!" For some reason, Kari, T.K., and Dudley was over there in the conga line.

"Hey Kitty! We're making S'mores in your fireplace!" Agumon said.

"I don't have one." Kitty said.

"Sure you do. I made one out of pinecones and pipe cleaners all by myself!" Dudley said.

"Hey, we also helped!" Kari and T.K. said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kitty yelled.

"I'm coming for you Pete." Snaptrap said, in the black screen. "EHH!" He posed.

* * *

_Lucky 'Mons_

Chameleon came on the screen. "It is I! The Chameleon!" No one was at TUFF yet. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Hang on a minute, Chameleon." Chief said, as they came in. Including the digidestined agents with the digimon.

"Ok, sorry. I had a pumpkin latte, and a scone. You can take your time." Chameleon said.

"Ok, we're here. Dazzle us Chameleon." Chief said.

"Oh, right. It is I! The Chameleon! Oh wait. I already said that. Let's see, pumpkin latte, scone, let me just get to the point." Chameleon said. "I'm going to blow up Pluto! HAHA!"

"You fiend! Agent's! Stopping Chameleon is our top priority!" Chief said.

"Chief! It's 9 O'Clock!" Kari yelled. "Quacky is on!"

"Forget the Chameleon! Our new top priority is turning to channel 7!" Chief said.

"You're ignoring me!?" Chameleon said. "Oh you've got to be kidding..." The channel was changed to Quacky.

"Hello kids! Today Billy the Bully is going to learn what happens if you don't share." Quacky said.

"I'm coming for you Billy." The Sharing Moose said with a fist. Billy ran as the moose came after him.

"I bet next time Billy will learn to get more candy bars. And now, for this week's lucky duck!" Quacky said, as he span a wheel full of letters.

"I hope it's me!" Chief yelled.

"ME! ME! Pick me!" Dudley yelled.

"And today's lucky duck is...Dudley Puppy!" Quacky said.

"Yes! I am the luckiest guy EVER!" Dudley yelled, throwing Kari on the ground.

"I'm...happy for you...Agent Puppy..." Chief said slowly. Then tears started coming out. "NOTHING GOOD EVER HAPPENS TO ME!" Chief yelled, as he ran to his office. "MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A JOKE!"

"He's taking this hard..." Tai said.

"I'm on the floor hard." Kari said.

"He never got picked since day 1 of Quacky." Kitty said. "All the letters in the box were filled with his letters, and he still didn't get picked."

"Congratulations Dudley Puppy! Come to the studio to start you scavenger hunt." Quacky said.

"So Kitty! Want to be my helper duckling?" Dudley said. "I'd pick someone else, but I can't think of any." Chief was still sobbing loudly.

"Hello! You have someone here!" Kari yelled.

"Oh, right! You guys." Dudley said.

"Nah, I'm not too much of a fan, after Quacky fired the Grammar Gopher." Kitty said.

"Erm. I can go Dudley." Kari said.

"Alright. You can." Dudley said. "Let's go meet Quacky!"

* * *

At the studio

"Thanks for the healthy eating tips, nutrition Newt." Quacky said. "We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors. New sugar packed Quackerjacks. Now with even more trans-fat!"

"Kari! I can't believe we're actually here!" Dudley yelled. "What are the odds!?"

"Well pretty good." Quacky said going up to them. "Considering you send about 10,000 letters a day. Although you might want to work on your spelling. 'Deer Quirky, pleace pick me too be you're leacky dock. Signed Didley Poopy.'" He was reading off of a letter Dudley sent him.

"Maybe you wouldn't be reading letters like that, if you haven't fired the grammar gopher." Kari said. "Kitty's taking that pretty hard."

"Yeah...That's what we did...Fired him." Quacky said uneasily. "Put him out of this job."

"Put it up Quacky." The Sharing Moose said. They fist bumped.

"And now, back to Quacky the Duck." The announcer said. The curtain opened.

"Hello everybody!" Quacky said. "Give it up for this week's lucky duck, Dudley Puppy!"

"Here I'm Happy to." Dudley said, nervous. "Sorry...TV...star...messed up..."

"Let it out Dudley." Kari said, patting his back.

"And give it up for his helper duckling, a new agent/human in town, Kari...er...What's your last name?" Quacky said.

"Kamiya. Kari Kamiya." Kari said.

"Kari Kamiya!" Quacky said. "Don't worry. She and her human friends help TUFF out now. So they're good guys!" There was an applause for them.

"Wow...This is sorta making me nervous too..." Kari said.

"Are you ready to start you scavenger hunt?" Quacky said.

"Bet you I am!" Dudley said. "Again, Sorry. Kari?" He saw Kari's frozen. "Oh great! So I talk nonsense, but Kari freezes when she's nervous?"

"Ok, you need to get me 8 cases of pudding, a police radio, and a map of Texas." Quacky said. "Can you get them?"

"You can me on count." Dudley said.

"Ok, and if you win, you'll get you honorary wings, and lifetime supply of Quackerjacks. Now with artificial bacon cheese." Quacky said. "Tune in tomorrow to find out if they will! Quack Quack!" They applauded and the show ended.

"A police radio, and a map of Mexico?" Kari said. "Last time, didn't the lucky duck had to get a yo-yo?"

"Never question Quacky!" Dudley yelled. "Boy, I wish I picked a different helper duckling. But sadly there was no one, other than Kitty."

"Why!? Why not me!?" Chief was still sobbing in his office. It was now being flooded by his tears.

"We'll be right back Quacky!" Dudley said. They left.

"I don't trust the human girl." The Sharing Moose said. "Let's keep an eye on her."

"Keep an eye on who?" Dudley said, as they walked in again, behind them. The Sharing Moose had a chair ready to throw. They yelped.

"Never sneak up on the Sharing Moose!" The Sharing Moose said.

"Well, we got what you need." Kari said.

"Boy, you guys are quick!" Quacky said. "Now you need to get me a missile from the Petropolis Military base."

"Alright!" Kari said. "Wait. Why a missile?"

"Um...To deliver the pudding to Mexico, where the orphans are?" Quacky said, hesitantly.

"Of course! Orphans like Mexican missile puddings!" Dudley said.

* * *

At the base

They were riding on a tank, carrying a missile.

"Dudley, I'm starting to get a weird feeling." Kari said.

"Is it the Quackerjacks?" Dudley said. "Cause it says that bacon cheese may cause kidney failure."

"Listen to me." Kari said. "I may have trusted Quacky from the beginning, but now I'm starting to get suspicious of him."

"Come on Kari. You've got to lighten up! You are in a new world, and you should respect that!" Dudley said. "When we get home, I'm going to show you how to live without pants!"

"How about, no!" Kari yelled. Then weapons were aimed at them.

"Hold it right there!" The colonel yelled at them. "What do you think you two are doing!?" Kari had her hands up.

"Oh, we're getting a missile for Quacky! I'm this week's lucky duck!" Dudley said.

"We're doomed." Kari said.

"Why didn't you say so?" The colonel said to them.

"Say what?" Kari said, lowering her hands.

"Quacky the duck is this military's favorite show!" The colonel said, ripping off his shirt, with I Heart Quacky tattooed on it. "I learned how to make Lasagna from the Pasta Puma." The soldiers, and him were quacking together.

"So we can have the missile?" Kari said.

"Are you kidding!? Take 2!" The colonel said. "anything for Quacky!" They drove out of there.

* * *

Back at the studio

Quacky and The Sharing Moose were shredding something.

"We're back!" Dudley yelled. The Sharing Moose was about to hit them with the chair again.

"Never sneak up on the Sharing Moose when he's shredding evidence!" Quacky yelled. "I mean old scripts." Kari looked at them funny.

"We've got the missile. We even have two!" Dudley said.

"Well, all we need was one, but we appreciate your efforts of the second one!" Quacky said. "Anyway, you're awesome, Diddley!"

"It's Dudley." Kari corrected him.

"Shh! Don't correct Quacky!" Dudley whispered to her.

"Yeah, the Grammar Gopher did that too...Once." The Sharing Moose said, as he fist bumped Quacky.

"And Kitty's idol is gone. To be honest, he helped me in some grammar problems." Kari said.

"Anyway, since you guys are doing so good, I ask for one more item on the list." Quacky said. "This is the official Quack Sack. Do you know who's going to be in it?"

"Who!? Who!? Tell us Quacky!" Dudley said, shaking Quacky.

"The president of the Television channel. Go to his house, and bring him in this sack, and over here." Quacky said.

"You want us to do what!?" Kari said. "But why?"

"Um...because network presidents love to watch missiles launch into Mexico with pudding?" Quacky said.

"Duh Kari! Boy, you are spoiling me!" Dudley said. He dragged Kari away to the other side of the stage.

"Wait a minute Dudley." Kari started.

"Diddley! Quacky said Diddley, so my name is Diddley." Dudley, or Diddley said, as he changed the name on his birth certificate.

"Go on with out me Dudley." Kari said. "I'm just going to do some quick investigation."

"I can't believe you don't trust Quacky now." Dudley said. "You love his show! And now you're suspicious of him!?"

"I do love his show, but what's he doing seems suspicious." Kari said. "I mean seriously. A Mexican Pudding Launch, where the Network president needs to watch? Doesn't that make you suspicious even a little bit?"

"Nope!" Dudley said.

"Just go on." Kari said.

"Whatever." Dudley said. "Do what you want! I'm just going to stuff the Network President in a sack!" He took off in the TUFF Mobile. Kari then grappled herself with a grappling gun, and rose to the roof top of the studio. She cut a hole through the ceiling using a laser. She landed inside the studio. She the tiptoed over to the shredder where the paper was shredded. She scans it with a pad she had. It had notes all over to show her how to use it. The paper was shown to be a Memo. It was to show that Quacky the Duck was cancelled.

"Quacky was cancelled?" Kari said. "But why does he want Dudley to go on a scavenger hunt for pudding, a police radio, a missile, and the Network President...Who cancelled his show! I knew there was something off here! I gotta call Dudley!" Then a shadow appeared.

"Curiosity killed the cat...or in this case, gave the human a concussion." The Sharing Moose said. He bashed her on the head, and stars were all over.

* * *

At the Network President's mansion

Dudley rings the doorbell.

"May I help you?" The Network President said. He was a hippo.

"Good news Mr. Network President!" Dudley started. "You get to be in the quack sack!" The president closed the door. "He's probably getting a coat." He knocked the door down, and he went inside. They were struggling. "Don't thank me! Thank Quacky!"

* * *

Back at TUFF

"I wonder where Kari and Dudley are?" Gatomon said.

"Probably still on the hunt." Tai said.

"Yeah, but you'd expect them to be home by now." Gatomon said.

"Maybe today's scavenger hunt was hard?" Joe said.

"I tried calling her on the watchcom, but she's not answering." Izzy said.

"Maybe she got nervous again?" Tai said. "Whenever she get's nervous, she freezes."

"Well that sorta raises suspicions." Sora said.

"Ah forget it. Quacky is a-a-almost on." Keswick said.

"What about Chief?" Agumon said. "Won't he want to see Dudley on with Quacky?" Chief was still sobbing his eyes out. There was a wet floor sign near his door.

"I think he's still busy." Gabumon said.

* * *

Back at the studio

Dudley came in with the Network President in the sack. "Hey guys! I'm here with the president! Boy. He was so excited, I had to put him in the trunk."

"Great job Diddley!" Quacky said. "Here's your wings, and your lifetime supply of Quackerjacks!"

"But this is only two boxes." Dudley said.

"Well, with all the trans-fat, and the artificial bacon cheese, you can't eat more than 2 boxes and live." Quacky said.

"Hey, have you seen Kari around?" Dudley said.

"Nope! Not a thing!" Quacky said. "Now if you do us so kind, and leave! Thank you!" He pushed Dudley out. Dudley came through through the other door, and saw Kari and the Network President tied up with the missile.

"*GASP* No fair! Kari and the Network President get's to watch the launch up close!?" Dudley said. Then a shadow came over, and hit him in the head.

* * *

He awakens tied up to a rocket, with the quackerjacks tied up with him. "Oh. Kari. What happened last night?"

"Thank goodness it wasn't last night, and two, Quacky has been canceled. And in a fit of anger, he's going to blow up with the network president!" Kari said.

"Wait. Quacky has been canceled!?" Dudley yelled. "NO! How could you!?"

"Well, looks like you're the unlucky duck!" The Sharing Moose said.

"And your friends are going to watch as well, cause I imagine they watch the show too!" Quacky said.

"You guess right. But they will come here!" Kari yelled.

"But they will be too late!" Quacky said. "They won't have enough time to get over here. And I know that you are Tai's sister!"

"How do you know that?" Kari said.

"You guys sent in fan letter's too." Quacky said.

"Oh, that's right." Kari said. "Dang it."

* * *

At TUFF

"Quacky is about to be on guys!" T.K. yelled.

"And Chief's going to miss it." Patamon said. The show started.

"Hello kids!" Quacky said. "Welcome to the final episode of Quacky the Duck!"

"Aww! It's the final episode?" T.K. said. "Chief! You're going to miss the final episode!" Chief then started sobbing hysterically.

"I hope that nothing goes wrong for them." Gatomon said.

"Nothing will." Agumon said.

"And to celebrate, I'm going to fire a missile!" Quacky said.

"Weird way to celebrate." Sora said.

"And who's lucky enough the see it? Well, It's Agents Kari, Puppy, and the Network President!" Quacky said.

"HELP!" Kari yelled, as they got on camera. They all spat out their drinks.

"WHAT!? KARI! DUDLEY!" Tai yelled.

"Oh no! Quacky's going to blow them up!" Matt yelled.

"We have to get over there!" T.K. yelled.

"And if the TUFF agent's are thinking of coming over here, then it's too late!" Quacky said. "Once I fire this here missile, not only they will be annihilated, but the satellite network as well! So it will be the end of TV...Forever!"

"That fiend! He's taking away children's favorite pass time!" Mimi yelled.

"Why did you need a map to Mexico, pudding, and a police radio?" Dudley said.

"The Map, and radio is to help my escape, and I just really like pudding." Quacky said.

"Counting Cougar, start the countdown!" Quacky yelled.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"10...9...8..." The counting cougar started counting down.

"Wait Quacky! It's wrong that they cancelled your show, but destroying it is even wronger!" Dudley yelled. "Don't you remember the Quacky episode when you taught how to forgive and forget?"

"I forget." Quacky said.

"You have to remember Quacky! Kids look up to you!" Dudley said. Quacky looked at the crowd full of kids. They had sad faces. "You're right Diddley! I can't!"

"Yeah but I can!" The Sharing Moose said, as he pushed Quacky out of the way. "This show's all I've got! Well, that and the bowling alley in Jersey." He pushed the button, and they launched into the sky.

"Hang on guys! TV's not ending on my watch!" Dudley said. "Boy, good think artificial bacon cheese and trans-fats are slippery." The rope was now slippery, and they fell out of the missile. For some reason, they aren't getting their faces sucked out when they are in space. Kari and the Network President fell out of the rope, and are falling towards Earth. Dudley took out some wires in the control panel. The rocket missed the satellite, and now was heading back to the ground.

"Agent's! I'm getting intel that the missile didn't destroy the satellite, and now headed back towards the ground!" Keswick said, on the digidestined, and digimon's wristcoms, as they were running to the studio. "It's not going to blow up something valuable."

"Good! They must have stopped the missile." Kitty said.

"Let's get going!" Tai said. The three was still falling towards the ground. The missile headed for the ground gave Dudley some speed to catch up to them. He grabbed their hands, and then his wings turned into their hang glider.

"Hey look!" T.K. yelled, as they flew by to the studio. He was holding his hat, as they flew by. They were near the studio. They landed inside the middle of it, while the Network President, landed head first to a batch of pudding.

"Sharing Moose! It's time to make like the escape eel!" Quacky said. Dudley got a can of pudding, and threw it in front of Quacky and the Sharing Moose. They landed head first near the stage door, where Tai and the others came in.

"Quacky! You're under arrest!" Kitty said.

"Way to go guys!" Tai said. "I was so worried!"

"Hard to believe that Quacky's the bad guy." T.K. said, as they went up to them.

"Yep. All's good that ends good." Dudley said.

"Actually it's all's well that ends well." The grammar gopher said, coming up from a panel from the floor.

"Grammar Gopher!" Kitty yelled. "You're ok! This is the bestest day ever!"

"Actually that's best day ever, young lady." Grammar Gopher said.

"Yeah, I get why you fired him." Kitty said, dropping him back into the hole.

* * *

At TUFF

"Congratulations Agent Puppy and Kari!" Keswick said. He gave them HERO medals.

"Just think, if Chief has won lucky duck, he would get these medals." Agumon said. Chief came out of the office. All of the tears emptied out.

"WHY WAS I BORN!?" Chief yelled. The Chameleon came back on the monitor.

"Beware TUFF agents! It is I the Chameleon! And since my last act of villainy failed to impress you, I'm now going to blow up the sun! HAHA! 10, 9, 8..." Chameleon said.

"Hey guys! Quacky's on! The Mexican Pudding Launch episode got so many ratings, that they put him back on the air!" T.K. said. He turned the channel. "...In...Prison..."

"Hello kids!" Quacky said, having on a jail outfit, and a weight on his leg. "Today the revenge rabbit has a super fun way, of getting back at the jury, that sent you to prison!"

"FIRE!" Chameleon yelled, as he blew up the sun.

"Well the sun is gone, but at least we've saved TV!" Dudley said, with Agumon on his head. They posed.


	5. Lying Dogs & Snap Dad

**I Do Not Own Digimon or TUFF Puppy**

_Lying Dogs_

"Agent's! It's the most exciting day of the year at TUFF!" Chief yelled as he came in.

"Ooh! Is it show and tell day?" Dudley said. "Cause I have something to show you and tell you about. Actually I'm totally unprepared to show it to you. *Whispering* It's a hat." He whispered to Kari.

"It's even better than Show and Tell day, it's Spackle and Grout day!" Chief said, getting a paint hat and can with a paint brush. They all groaned. "Relax! Relax! I got in at dawn and gave us a real big head start." The wall was barely spackled.

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down Chief." Agumon said, saying it insincere. "Save some fun for us."

"Well, I can't take all of the credit." Chief said. "Agent Ameba helped. If I can see him, I'd have him take a bow. Anyway, get your trowels, and get this putty party started!"

"So, you want to Spackle, or Grout?" Kari said to Dudley.

"Oh, it sounds super fun." Dudley said, insincere. "Ring Ring! Oh, it's my bone phone. Hello? Yes Jenny, official assistant to my dentist, Dr. Fineberg, who is absolutely real. What? I have an appointment that will take all of Spackle and Grout day? I'm on my way! To Dr. Fineberg, who is absolutely my dentist."

"You never told us you had a dentist appointment of Dr. Fineberg." Kari said.

"I totally forgot about it, until Alexis called." Dudley said.

"You mean Jenny?" Kari said.

"Who's Jenny?" Dudley said.

"Dr. Fineberg's assistant." Kari said.

"Who's Dr. Fineberg?" Dudley said. He went up the Chute.

"Well while Dudley is at the dentist, T.K. you want to spackle or grout?" Kari said. She noticed T.K. was gone.

"Oh, I just remembered. I have a dentist appointment with Dudley at Dr. Fineberg too! BYE!" T.K. yelled, as he rushed out the door.

* * *

At a baseball game.

"This is way better than Spackle and Grout day." Dudley said, with a rainbow wig, glasses, and a foam finger.

"I know!" T.K. said, with the same outfit.

"Hey batter!" Dudley yelled. "You can't hit!" He dodged a baseball. "Ha! You missed!" A second baseball hit T.K.

"I'm seeing double." T.K. said. "But still way better that spackle and grout day!" At another stand, DOOM was planning something.

"This is way better than Spackle and Grout Day at DOOM." Snaptrap said. "Larry! Give me your ice cream!"

"No way!" Larry said. Snaptrap licked the ice cream.

"There! I licked it!" Snaptrap said. "Now you have to give it to me! So why are we here again?"

"Don't you remember boss?" Ollie said. "We're going to steel people's wallets, while they're doing the wave."

"Oh, easy peasy." Snaptrap said. "YOO-HOO! HI EVERYONE!" No one answered him. "No one's waving back. This crowd sucks."

"No, not like that. Like this." Ollie said. They were doing the old fashion wave on the stands. Soon, everyone else started to wave too. As they rose from their seats, the villains started to steal the wallets.

"There! Now lick them so that they don't want them back." Snaptrap said. They started to lick the wallets.

"Oh no! It's Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"And he's licking people's wallets!" T.K. yelled. They jumped toward them, and started to beat them up. They threw them down to the field. "Snaptrap! You're out!" Everyone started to cheer for them, as they got their wallets back. A camera put them up on the big screen.

"Uh oh. We can't be seen here." Dudley said. "We're supposed to be at the dentist." They ran out of there.

"Who was those mysterious heroes?" Snaptrap said.

"Who indeed." Wolf Spitzer said. "They are mysterious. All that is left from them, are these two, half-eaten churros."

"No we didn't!" Dudley and T.K. yelled, as they got the churroes back.

"You know, you would have kept that churro if you licked it." Snaptrap said. He got another churro, and started to lick it.

* * *

Back at TUFF

The agents were finishing up the spackling, and the grouting. Dudley and T.K. came in.

"Hey guys." Dudley said. "How was spackle and grout day that we totally missed from being at the dentist?"

"Well, the place is a mess, and toxic fumes are all around here." Agumon said.

"Totally fun." Gatomon said, sarcastically.

"How was the dentist?" Kari said.

"I don't know. We left after the second inning." Dudley said. "I mean the second cavity."

"Did you guys hear about the mystery heroes?" Palmon said.

"You mean the heroes that stopped Snaptrap and his goons at a Baseball game from licking people's wallets?" T.K. said. "No. I mean, we have to floss more."

"Well, the Mayor thought it was someone at TUFF, so he sent over a snow cone machine." Gabumon said. Dudley and T.K.'s eyes came out, and multiplied.

"AHHHH! SNOW CONE MACHINE!" They both yelled. They both jumped at the machine.

"I CALL GRAPE! I CALL DIBS ON ALL THE GRAPE!" Dudley yelled.

"Heel you two!" Chief said. They both heeled. "This is for the mystery heroes. So until they come and claim it, we're locking it inside of the TUFF vault."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind us using it a little bit." T.K. said. "I'm suiting for grape flavored."

"Sorry Agent Puppy and T.K." Chief said. "Until they come, this'll be in there." Keswick put the machine inside of the giant vault.

"Wait, it could be lonely inside." Dudley said. "You should lock us in there, with some ice, and grape syrup!"

"But you'll be missing out on my favorite day at TUFF." Kitty said. "It's Clean behind your ears, and eat healthy day."

"Okay, that can't be real." T.K. said.

"Sure it is." Kari said. "Here's your Brussel Sprout." T.K. turned green.

"Boy that sounds great, but my phone's about to ring." T.K. said. "Ring Ring! Hello? Dr. Fineberg? What's that? You need to see me and Dudley right away? We're on our way."

"Oh man! We have to go." Dudley said.

"You know, I noticed you're making the ringing sound for your phones." Kari said.

"That's because the ringtone's broken." Dudley said.

"Then how do you know when someone's calling you?" Matt said.

"Cause we make the ringing sound, Duh!" T.K. yelled.

* * *

At the beach

Kids were playing, and building sand castles.

"We picked a good day to play hooky." Dudley said.

"And no one can recognize us in our Baseball disguises." T.K. said. Near them, the Chameleon turned from an umbrella, back to hisself.

"Now for my evil plan!" Chameleon said. "I'll turn into a shark, scare the locals away, and steel all of their stuff! Oh wait. I can't get my suit wet. So I'll turn into a sand shark!" He turned into a shark onto the beach. He was struggling to move on it. He was then gasping. "Oh! I can't breathe on land! Not clever! Oh, I should have thought this through. Okay, maybe I should stop talking." The people screamed.

"Oh no! That shark is in trouble!" A woman yelled.

"We'll save you asthmatic shark!" Dudley yelled. Him and T.K. threw the Chameleon into the ocean, and he started to spark. He looked like he was burnt.

"Oh no! That burnt lizard can't swim!" The same woman yelled.

"We'll save you crispy lizard!" T.K. yelled. They went into the water, and threw him out. He was thrown head first into the sand.

"Yet again, the mystery heroes came, and saved the asthmatic shark, and the crispy lizard." Wolf Spitzer said, coming on the scene. "If only we knew their identities. Then we'll shower them with gifts." The Chameleon popped his head from the sand.

"You know, it maybe because of the burning sand in my eyes, but I swear those are agents..." Chameleon started.

"Hi Gee Gee!" Dudley yelled, as he threw a frisbee to the Chameleon's head. He was knocked out. "My Ice Cream!" Dudley grabbed Wolf Spitzer's Ice Cream.

* * *

Back at TUFF

T.K. and Dudley came down the tube, and had Huge eyes.

"Whoa! A chocolate fountain, a pool, and an jet ski!?" Dudley yelled. They were jumping on the trampoline.

"Is it awesome stuff day at TUFF!?" T.K. yelled. He jumped really high, and about to dunk into the pool, but a fishing net caught him.

"Sorry T.K." Biyomon said. "The awesome stuff is for the mystery heroes."

"It's from the President for saving the asthmatic shark, and the crispy lizard." Gomamon said.

"Must be a slow day at the office." Chief said.

"Just between you and me," Patamon started. "I think that crispy lizard was actually the Chamel-"

"Hi Gee Gee!" T.K. yelled, throwing a frisbee at Patamon. "Sorry Patamon. Force of Habit."

"Until they come, these'll be in the vault." Kitty said. A truck carried the awesome stuff towards the vault. Dudley and T.K. were whining.

"What's wrong guys?" Kari said.

"You ever told a lie, then another lie, then more lies?" T.K. said.

"No." Kari said.

"A fib?" T.K. said.

"No." Kari said.

"A white lie?" T.K. said.

"No!" Kari said.

"But, what if you did, and you felt bad for the chocolate fountain in the pool party with the grape snow cone machine on a jet ski?" T.K. said.

"No?" Kari said.

"Me...nether..." Dudley said.

"Okay, now that the awesome stuff are l-locked in the safe." Keswick started. "It's time for my favorite day at TUFF."

"Break into the safe and play with the mystery heroes's things?" T.K. said.

"Even better." Keswick said. "It's advanced c-c-calculus day!"

"Math? Oh man. I mean, Ring! Ring!" Dudley said. "Hello?...Yes?...I know...Hahaha! We should get together some day. Alright!" He hung up.

"Let me guess. Dr. Fineberg again?" Tentomon said.

"No, it was the wrong number. But we have to be at the dentist!" Dudley said, when they dashed out.

* * *

At a house

A bunch of dogs were playing a card game, without T.K. there.

"Gin!" Dudley said.

"We're playing crazy eights." A dog said.

"Don't look at my cards!" Dudley said. T.K. came down.

"I don't understand why I'm here." T.K. said.

"You're giving us snacks and stuff." Dudley said. Their phones rang.

"Those are our ringtones?" T.K. said. "Wow, we've been doing a lousy imitation. Yello?"

"T.K.! Thank goodness we're able to get to you! Dr. Fineberg is actually a super villain!" Kari yelled on the phone. "He's planning to release sleeping gas in Petropolis in 5 minutes!"

"You guys are at the dentist, right?" Izzy said.

"Er...Yeah. We're not here, playing with a bunch of dogs." Dudley said.

"We can't get there in time!" Gatomon yelled. "You're our last hope!"

"Yeah! We're at the dentist, and not at Dudley's friend, Phil's, house, across town. Who lives near the bus station because he doesn't have a car." T.K. said.

"Your parents are loaded Phil! BUY A CAR!" Dudley yelled. They ran out of there.

"We need a shortcut!" Dudley said. "We'll take a cut through Quick-Drying Cement st.!" They went through the street, and got cement on their shoes. "We never should have gone to Phil's to play Gin."

"Crazy Eights!" Phil yelled.

"SHUT UP AND BUY A CAR!" Dudley and T.K. yelled. They jumped out of there, and have cement feet. They were struggling to walk.

"We need another shortcut." T.K. said. "Quicksand St.!" They struggled to get to the street, and were submerged in quicksand. "Note to self: Never go to Quicksand St. wearing cement shoes from Quick-Drying Cement St." They jumped out of there, and their cement feet broke.

"Where is another shortcut?" Dudley said. "I know! We'll cut through Back-to-Phil's lane!" They ran towards the lane, and were back at Phil's. "Ahh! We're back at Phil's! My bad. I should have seen that coming." They ran out of there. They went past a bus that said, 'Next Stop: Dr. Fineberg. Brings you there in 30 seconds, or less.'

* * *

Dr. Fineberg's office.

The two agents came through the door, panting and sweating.

"Hold it, there Doctor, *Gibberish.*" Dudley said. T.K. fell onto the floor.

"It's too late Agent Puppy and T.K.!" Dr. Fineberg said.

"For our teeth?" T.K. said.

"No! I've released the knock-out gas!" Dr. Fineberg said. "Petropolis is doomed!"

"No! Petropolis is our favorite place to be!" Dudley yelled. "Except Back-To-Phil's lane. Why do they even have that?"

"Hoho! If you had been here like you said you were, the this wouldn't have happened!" Dr. Fineberg said.

"Oh You're right! We shouldn't have lied to all of our friends!" T.K. yelled. "Wait a minute. How did you know that we lied?"

"Because we told him." Matt said behind them. They were looking at them with angry faces.

"Oh, you're so f-f-found out you two!" Keswick said.

"Guys!" T.K. yelled. "I'm sorry! We shouldn't have lied, but I hate Spackle and Grout, Clean behind your ears and eat healthy, and Advanced Calculous day!"

"Oh, it's ok T.K." Kitty said. "You guys are sorry."

"Best of all, we found out the mystery heroes." Gatomon said.

"Well, all they did was stop Snaptrap from licking people's wallets, and saved the Chameleon's life twice, and they were playing hooky." Chief said. "I can't stop talking. Uh, doctor, can you knock me out please?"

"I say we celebrate this occasion by having Grape snow cones, and calculous!" Keswick said. Everyone groaned. "Okay. No calculous." They all cheered and started towards the door.

"Hold up Dudley Puppy!" Dr. Fineberg said. "Your due for a cleaning, and your teeth are a mess. Now get your rustus in that chair." He held up a drill. Dudley yelled, and he ran out the door, but came out the second door.

"Darn it! I took Back-To-Dr. Fineberg's St.!" Dudley said. The screen faded out.

"SNOW CONES!" T.K. yelled with grape snow cones in his two hands, in the black screen.

* * *

_Snap Dad_

Dudley was driving crazily all over the streets. Making faces in the wind. He park next to his house, and was getting out, when he saw Snaptrap laughing evilly in his house.

"Oh no! Snaptrap's in my house!" Dudley exclaimed. "TUFF HQ! This is a code 12 emergency! Snaptrap's got my mom!"

"Technically, a code 12 means, Snaptrap's got your uncle." Keswick said on the com.

"I don't have a uncle!" Dudley yelled.

"Then you're fine. Keswick out." Keswick said, hanging up. Dudley growled, and dialed the number again. "TUFF HQ, Keswick speaking."

"Keswick! Snaptrap's got my mom! Send backup!" Dudley yelled.

"Not until you give me the code." Keswick said. Gatomon grabbed the phone.

"We'll be there Dudley!" Gatomon said. She hanged up. "What is wrong with you?" Dudley came barging in through the doggie door.

"Get away from my mom Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled. Then he jumped on him, and started to attack him.

"Dudley! What are you doing!?" Mrs. Puppy said.

"Saving you from a supervillain, who was about to...share Lunch with you?" Dudley said. HE ate some of the lunch. "What's going on here!?"

"I invited Mr. Snaptrap here to have lunch with us." Mrs. Puppy said. "We met at the laundromat."

"Your mother is a wiz at the stain stick." Snaptrap said.

"Well, nobody should run around with ketchup stains on their shirt." Mrs. Puppy said.

"Yeah. That's what it was. Ketchup. Lots, and lots of ketchup." Snaptrap said.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Dudley exclaimed. "Are you two on a,*Gulp*, DATE!?"

"I guess you could say that." Mrs. Puppy said. "Isn't that right, Vermie?"

"Right, Peggipoo." Snaptrap said. Mrs. Puppy's name was Peg.

"Vermie? Peggiepoo!?" Dudley exclaimed. He screamed, and his eyeballs fell out through his head, and fainted. He wakes up a few minutes later, eyeballs intact.

"Dudley? Are you okay?" Peg said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Dudley said. "I had a dream that you and Snaptrap was on a date."

"How's my soldier?" Snaptrap said, coming into Dudley's line of sight. Dudley screamed. Then a TUFF tank blasted through.

"Snaptrap! You're under arrest for...Dudley, what's he under arrest for?" Kari said with Gatomon on her head.

"Dating my mom!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Uh, there's no code for that, you should just faint onto the floor again." Keswick said. And Dudley fainted onto the floor again.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Peg yelled. "Vermie paid his debt to society, and agreed to go straight, for me. Isn't that right?"

"Right, Peggiepoo." Snaptrap said. "And I'll prove it!" He dialed something. At DOOM, the phone rang.

"Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, we deliver Mayhem within 30 minutes or it's free." Ollie said on the couch with the rest of the baddies.

"Hey, it's Snaptrap." Snaptrap said. "Listen, I'm in love with someone, and like to resign. Tell Larry I'll always haunt him at night, cause I'll always come at night, and throw him in the shark pit. Snaptrap out, Forever!" He hung up.

"Hey everyone! Snaptrap quit!" Ollie yelled. "Dibs on his stuff!" They all cheered, and ran.

"That was hard. They were devastated." Snaptrap said. The phone opened again, and heard them cheering.

"But now you're a jobless dead meat...Oh I know." Peg said. "You TUFF agents can give Vermie a job!"

"No way! The Chief would never give him a-" Tai started.

"You're hired!" Chief said. They all looked at him. "Hey, he knows about every supervillain in town. He could help us get the jump on them."

"I want a corner office, a corporate credit card, and the company car." Snaptrap said.

"I'll give you a desk in the janitor's closet, a TUFF pencil, and some bus tokens." Chief said.

"Ooh! I like riding the bus! Deal!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh, what did I miss?" Dudley said, getting up.

"The Chief just hired Snaptrap!" Kitty said. Snaptrap was on the tank. Dudley started to wobble and babble.

"Wait for it." Snaptrap said. Dudley fell. "There we go!" The tank rode away.

"Er...Sorry about the damages, Mrs. Puppy." Kari said. "Nice to meet you by the way. I'm a new TUFF agent."

"Nice to meet you dear." Peg said. "Be sure to take care of Vermie."

"Oh, don't worry..." Kari said slowly.

* * *

At TUFF in the morning.

They were all waking up, and Dudley tried to grab for a donut, but Snaptrap grabbed it first.

"Morning fellow crime stoppers!" Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap!? What are you doing here!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"The Chief hired him." Kari said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" T.K. laughed. He looked at Kari, who looked serious. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Why?" Mimi said. "He was the one who kidnapped you."

"He's in love with Dudley's mother." Kari said.

"So, she's divorced or something?" Agumon said.

"Agumon." Tai said.

"Like my tuxedo?" Snaptrap said. "I stole it! I mean, rented it forever! When do I get payed?"

"Snaptrap, first, you've gotta get out in the habit of stealing stuff, and being a criminal." Gatomon said.

"I know that." Snaptrap said. "Ooh! Trail mix!" He blasted the vending machine.

"Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"Call me Vermie." Snaptrap said. "You know, with the way me and your mom is going, you may call me Snapdad. Or Dadtrap." Dudley then started to babble, and his head exploded, and his eyes fell into his mouth.

"Snaptrap, you can't just go blasting every vending machine you see." Matt said. "You're a good guy, and you have to remember that."

"Yeah. Good guys don't steal." Dudley said.

"You're right. I'm going to be good." Snaptrap said. "Hey look! It's the Easter Bunny!"

"WHERE!?" Dudley yelled. He ran next door. Snaptrap got Trail Mix. Dudley ran by laughing.

"Oh boy! The Easter Bunny's here!?" Chief yelled.

"You just missed him." Snaptrap said. "But he got you some trail mix." He threw a pack down on Chief.

"Aww! He always brings me trail mix." Chief said. "Anyway, agents Puppy, Kari, Gatomon, T.K., and Patamon, take Snaptrap on a stakeout."

"Aww, do we have to?" T.K. said. "He bugs us."

"And he's dating my mom!" Dudley yelled.

"But he maybe able to help." Chief said. "We think someone's going to steal something, somewhere." He was reading off of Intel. "Boy this is lousy intel. Just drive around and listen for alarms."

* * *

On the Road

"Are we there yet!?" Snaptrap said. "I'm bored! Let's play a game! I spy with my little eye...Yeah, I'm bored again." His phone rang. "Hello Peggiepoo...No I'm doing good. No you say it first. No you. Alright, I'll say it. I love you." Dudley turned green, and turned over to throw up. "Now you hang up...No you. No you." Dudley blasted the phone. "I guess I hung up." An alarm was ringing. They barged into the warehouse, and had their backs on boxes. Snaptrap just walked in, pransing around."

"Snaptrap." Dudley whispered.

"Dadtrap." Snaptrap whispered.

"You're an Ex-Villain. Where would the bad guys be hiding?" Patamon said.

"Beats me." Snaptrap said. "Why don't we turn on the lights?" The lights turned on, and Snaptrap was stealing stuff with his bird henchmen. "Hey! It's Birdbrain, and he's stealing birdbaths! There I solved the case. Yay me!" The truck turned on, and Birdbrain drove off. "Smooth move guys, you let him escape." Everyone, but Snaptrap had tire marks on them. "Your mother is not going to be happy. But it'll be our little secret, right, son?" Dudley turned green again, and threw up. The digimon covered Kari and T.K.'s eyes.

* * *

Back on the Road.

Snaptrap was snoring on the TUFF mobile.

"I'm bored. Let's go rob something!" Snaptrap said.

"We're good guys, remember?" Gatomon said.

"Well yeah, but I'm not thinking of a serious robbery, just steal some kid's lunch money, like what I did." Snaptrap said.

"That's my Lunch money!" Kari yelled, grabbing the money back.

"Guys! We're getting intel that Madcow has broken out of Petropolis Prison." Izzy said on the holographic display.

"Madcow?" Snaptrap said. "That guy owes my 5 bucks! I'm taking over!" He switched positions with Dudley. He was roaring to the truck that Madcow was driving on. The six agents were standing on the TUFF mobile. "Ooh! Lookie!" Snaptrap took a sharp turn, and the six agents got their heads stuck in a tree. Snaptrap pulled up next to a flower stand. "Which one of these will Peg like better?"

"AHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Dudley yelled. He grabbed Snaptrap. "I don't care that you do know the Easter Bunny, I want you out of my life!" His phone rang, and answered it. "Hello?...Mom are you crying?"

"Yes Dudley, but as tears of joy. Just to the fact that my two big strong men are out there protecting the city brings my heart to joy. Now, be home for supper tonight. We're having a Casserole with onions. Which is also why I'm crying." Peg said. Dudley hung up.

"You were saying?" Snaptrap said.

"That I love working with you..." Dudley said, annoyed. "Now let's go pull the rest of the agents out from that tree."

"Okay! I'll hook the winches to their teeth." Snaptrap said.

"WHAT!?" Kari and T.K. yelled.

* * *

Back on the road.

Kari had a bird's nest on her head.

"Hey guys! Look what I found in the cash register at the flower stand!" Snaptrap said, holding a wad of cash. They drove back at the Flower Stand.

"Sorry!" Dudley yelled, throwing the money back.

* * *

Back at the Road, Again...

"Are you guys mad for that money thing?" Snaptrap said. "Please don't be mad. Anything but that."

"We're not mad!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh. Good...I don't want to say your liars, but you sound pretty mad." Snaptrap said. The monitor beeped again.

"Agents! We're getting intel that there's a bank robbery happening near you." Chief said.

"A bank robbery, that sounds fun!" Snaptrap said. "I mean, let's go stop those robbers!" They drove up to Petropolis first piggy bank.

"FREEZE!" Dudley yelled. It was actually Larry and Ollie, robbing it. Blasters were aimed towards them, except for the Digimon, who had no blasters. Francisco shot a surprise net launch at them. Everyone, except Snaptrap, was ties up.

"Well, if it isn't my old pals from DOOM." Snaptrap said. "How's it going guys?"

"Snaptrap, blast them!" T.K. said.

"Oh, right. The good guy thing." Snaptrap said. He aimed the blaster towards the robbers, but shut down his blaster after a little bit. "I'm sorry, I just can't do it!"

"What!?" Kari said.

"I can blast Larry, no problem." Snaptrap said, blasting Larry, as he was blasted away, shouting, My Eye! "But Francisco and Ollie are like family to me. When I had my tonsils removed, Ollie brought me stolen comic books, and when my pet hamster went missing, Francisco apologized for eating him...Go On Guys! Get out of here, before I start to cry." He let the villains by, tripping Larry for a bonus. He blasted away the net.

"Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Snapdad." Snaptrap said.

"I can't believe that you let them go like that!" Dudley said. "Face it! You're a bad guy, and always will be!"

"That's not true." Snaptrap said. "Well, with the inclusion of letting those robbers go, letting mad cow escape, and a little things I grabbed here and there." A bunch of jewelry and gold came out of his tuxedo.

"Hey! Is that my Tail ring!?" Gatomon yelled.

"No!...Yes." Snaptrap said. He then started to cry. "Oh, it's no use. I'll always be bad. I'm bad to the bone."

"Well, you're going have to stop dating my mom." Dudley said.

"And Quit TUFF." Gatomon said, getting the tail ring back on her tail.

"You're right." Snaptrap said. "I guess things are over between me and Peggiepoo. And to think, I would give her this ring."

"That's my ring!" Kitty said.

* * *

At Dudley's house

"Well Peg, now that I'm back at DOOM, I guess our love is doomed." Snaptrap said.

"Aw, it's okay Vermie." Peg said. "You did your best, and at least try to change. I'm sorry that things didn't work out."

"Goodbye Peg! We'll always have the laundromat!" Snaptrap said, trying to make this dramatic. "Here, I stole your stain stick...HEHE!" He handed Peg the stain stick back, and walked away, but walked back, and stole it back, then left.

"Mom, are you okay?" Dudley said.

"Sure honey." Peg said. "The truth is, I saw the writing on the wall...Seriously, he wrote on the wall." On the wall, it says, 'SNAPTRAP IS BAD!' with the 'D' being backwards. "Besides, I met another nice man at the grocery store." A tongue went into a bowl of crickets.

"Hey toots, You got anymore crickets?" The Chameleon said.

"THE CHAMELEON!?" Dudley yelled. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the skin of his head ripped off, and showed his skull, and then fainted.

"Oh, I didn't know you had children." Chameleon said.

"Is that a problem?" Peg said.

"No, I- Hey look! It's the easter bunny!" Chameleon yelled out. They looked behind them, and the Chameleon crashed into the wall, laughing hysterically. Dudley got up.

"Why Do I Always Miss The Easter Bunny!?" Dudley yelled. In the black screen, they all jumped up, and posed with the Easter Bunny!


End file.
